


Bound by Fate

by Kanracchi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, M/M, NOT JUST SMUT, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Standard smut tag time, There IS an actual story, There is no Shinra, They meet later in life, What's Shizaya without angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/pseuds/Kanracchi
Summary: In a world with no Shinra - and by extension, no Celty - Shizuo and Izaya may not have met in high school. They may have lived their lives unaware of each other's existence. Izaya may have still go on to be an information broker and Shizuo may have never lost his job as a bartender. Most everything would be the same around them with subtle - and some not so subtle - differences.Even without their shared friend to introduce them, fate would still pull the two men together. But, given the chance to grow up before meeting, would things be different?





	1. An Information Broker Walks into a Bar...

Izaya sat nursing a cup of coffee at a corner table, his interested eyes flitting back and forth between the patrons at the bar. ‘I’ll never understand why people drink themselves stupid. Don’t they know that most of them don’t need the addition of alcohol to make ill advised decisions and say moronic things?’ he thought with a chuckle, bringing the mug to his lips slowly. After taking a shallow sip, he brought his other hand up to wrap his fingers around the mug. Izaya leaned into his elbows and continued watching the people in front of him.

After a meeting with Shiki, the brunette information broker had decided it was time he got acquainted with this part of the city. With how many times he had ventured into Ikebukuro to meet with the high ranking Akakusu-kai member, he hadn’t really seen much in the city to warrant closer study. The people here had seemed just like any other Tokyo ward. It was a little on the smaller side and had a tremendous amount of gang activity per square foot, but all-in-all it seemed pretty standard. 

Tonight though, he was just bored enough to duck into the bar Shiki had recommended on many occasions. It was owned and operated by another of the higher ranking members of the Awakusu, but it wasn’t really considered a mob hang out. It did attract a tremendous amount of seedy, bottom-of-the-barrel types, but Shiki had told him that this Akabayashi wanted to keep his bar separate from his work with the mob. 

“Everyone needs their escape,” Izaya murmured to himself before sighing happily. He took another slow sip of his coffee and brought the mug back up in front of his face, his interested ruby eyes practically sparkling with amusement from over the top of the lip of white ceramic.

His crimson gaze couldn’t help but return to the bartender, absently wiping down the neat rows of glassware, his eyes hidden behind a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. ‘Boring… pretty but boring.’ Izaya sighed as he tore his attention away from the blonde, setting his sights on a particularly drunk idiot in a yellow hoodie. ‘So sloppily dressed, too. Does he have any pride in his appearance?’

“You should see my girlfriend, yo. She’s so hot. She’s in high school, too! It just adds spice to the relationship. That constant danger of being found out…” the drunk was rambling at some poor businessman who had the misfortune of being close enough to talk to. “Yo, friend. Want me to hook you up with one of her friends? High school girls these days are pretty easy.”

Izaya held back a peal of laughter, feeling both entertained and disgusted by the man’s words. He watched the businessman shift uncomfortably as Izaya noticed his eyes subtly move to the bartender before staring intently into his glass. Izaya couldn’t help but follow the man’s gaze and look at the blonde again, instantly more interested in the handsome face that was no longer so boring. 

The bartender’s teeth were clenched in frustration, or maybe anger. Either way, Izaya’s eyes stayed glued to the scene that he was hoping he was about to witness as he heard the drunk continue harassing the other patron. “Seriously, yo. I’ll give you a number of one of my girl’s friends. In return, why don’t you and I have another drink. You can treat me for being such a kind hearted individual. I don’t see a ring on your finger so I’m sure you’d be more than happy to see just how grown up these girls act…”

“Oi. Pervert. Get the fuck out of my bar,” the bartender muttered dangerously quiet. His voice so low that Izaya was pulled forward, leaning in to listen to the low rumbling voice just barely containing his palpable seething rage. 

“Who do you think you are, bartender? I’m a paying customer! You can’t talk to me like that,” the hooligan mumbled under his breath. “I’m having a nice talk with my friend here…”

“He doesn’t look like he’s your friend,” the bartender interrupted, wiping another glass as if the repetitive motion was calming him down. “What it looks like to me is that you are harassing one of my actual paying customers… hoping that if you strong arm him enough he’ll pay for your drinks that you have yet to pay me for. Not very original. You really are starting to piss me off.”

“Fuck you, yo! I’m just having a nice talk with my buddy here,” the drunkard repeated before turning away from the blonde. “As I was saying, friend…”

“What’s his name?” the bartender asked gruffly as he moved to stand in front of the bothersome patron.

“Huh?” the man asked dumbly, his mouth hanging open. Izaya couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he set down his mug and propped his head up by his interlaced fingers. He could have sworn the bartender glanced in his direction before staring down the drunk.

“What’s your friend’s name?” the blonde asked again, setting the glass down so forcefully Izaya swore he heard the glass shatter under the weight of his hand, causing an odd thrill to run through him. “If you can tell me your friend’s name…” The blonde paused briefly to look at the businessman before gritting his teeth and practically spitting out: “If you can tell me his name, your drinks are on the house and I’ll apologize.” 

‘Such entertainment tonight!’ Izaya thought excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

“I don’t gotta prove myself to you,” the drunk man mumbled irritably as he stood up and leaned over the bar, challenging the bartender with an intense, yet unfocused, glare. “I don’t need this shit. Plus who says I’m going to pay anyway? I think I’ll just walk out of here without paying for any of the crappy drinks you’ve been serving all night. I wouldn’t pay for this watered down shit anyway.”

Izaya could have sworn he saw a vein throbbing angrily at the bartender’s temple as he wrung the bar towel tightly in his hands. He seemed to take a deep centering breath and turned toward the unfortunate businessman, ignoring the drunk. “I’m sorry your evening was interrupted, sir. Please let me pay for your drink,” the blonde offered.

The drunk continued to glare daggers at the bartender, clearly displeased at the fact he was being ignored. Izaya watched as the man pushed himself away from the bar and, instead of heading toward the front door, he walked toward the back, dragging a hand along the edge of the bar. Izaya saw the man scoff under his breath as he slowly knocked row by row of the freshly polished glassware off the counter with a loud crash.

Izaya saw the businessman flinch when the blonde ripped the bar towel in half and turn toward the disturbance. The blonde watched angrily as the drunk waved over his shoulder and half stumbled out the back door, laughing his head off. Izaya’s gaze was drawn back to the blonde who was desperately trying to hold himself together as the businessman looked like he was trying to diffuse the situation to no avail.

Before Izaya knew what was happening, he saw the bartender vault over counter and make a beeline for the back door. He quickly got to his feet and rushed out the front door, hoping to slip into the back alleyway unnoticed so he could continue enjoying the show. Standing in the shadows, he watched the drunk spin around to face the bartender and throw nonsensical threats and insults at the enraged man. 

Izaya’s heart sped up in excitement as he witnessed the blonde remove his sunglasses carefully and slip the into the front pocket of his vest. “You must be dumber than you look to cause a commotion in this bar, buddy. Do you know who owns it?” The blonde’s voice stayed even - dangerously so - as he took menacing steps toward the drunk, causing the other man to take uneasy steps backward. “And you also must not know who I am and why this establishment never seems to have as much trouble as it did tonight despite where it’s located and the normal calibre of patrons it attracts.” The blonde motioned at the man in the hoodie with a sneer. “Like yourself.”

Izaya felt a thrill go up his spine as he realized he couldn’t take his eyes of the embodiment of rage that glared at the soon to be ex-patron as he listened to the man’s half-hearted apologies before seeming to relax. “Get out of here before I kill you,” the bartender growled as he started to turn away and head back toward the door. “And if you get any stupid ideas and decide to come back to Akabayashi-san’s establishment, just remember that Heiwajima Shizuo will make you regret it.”

Izaya was almost disappointed. The drunk almost turned and walked away but humans never seemed to let him down. A dangerous mix of pride, embarrassment and a hint of fear contorted the drunk’s face as he rushed toward the blonde’s back with a raised fist. “You asshole!” he shouted as he took a swing at the back of the bartender’s head.

Izaya leaned in as he noticed the blonde barely even flinched at the seemingly powerful punch. “Well now,” the brunette observer whispered happily to himself. “Just who is this Heiwajima Shizuo?”

The blonde in question - Shizuo - turned back with a snarl as a feral smile twisted his lips. “Is that how we are going to play this? After I held back and gave your drunk ass a chance to get the fuck out of here?” he muttered angrily. “I really hate violence, you know.”

Shizuo pulled his elbow back and let loose a punch so powerful that Izaya’s eyes widened in surprise as he watched the inebriated fool literally go flying - unsure of how far he flew and where he would land. Izaya’s lips pulled up in an amused smile as he saw a shoe drop to the ground next to him, obviously knocked off the man who was sent through the air. His eyes snapped back to Shizuo who was cracking his knuckles before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a heavy sigh.

“Who is this monster?” Izaya asked as the gleeful smile refused to leave his face before he turned around to head back around to slip in through the front door of the bar. He returned to his table and sat down with a happy chuckle. Even though the bar seemed to clear out with the commotion, Izaya picked up his coffee and took a shallow sip before continuing to look around as he waited for this Shizuo to come back inside. The brunette observer was not done with the blonde bartender.


	2. One Chance to Make a First Impression...

A few weeks later, Izaya continued to find himself at the bar where Shizuo worked. This night though, the brunette decided he didn’t want to take a back seat anymore. He had been coming here more often than he thought he should, but the newest object of his study didn’t seem to notice him in the slightest. That fact was both a relief and a source of unexplained anguish for the information broker. 

‘Why doesn’t he see me?’ Izaya thought as he paused in his tracks that were instinctively heading toward the same corner table he had been haunting. ‘That changes tonight.’ 

Turning on his heels, Izaya boldly walked up to the bar and took a seat to the side. He leaned over the counter and turned his head to look down toward the other end. He sent an inviting smile down to the blonde who raised an eyebrow before setting down one of the glasses he seemed to methodically polish every night and head toward Izaya.

Shizuo stopped in front of Izaya cautiously and looked down into his playful crimson eyes. “What can I get for you?” the blonde asked, his voice sounding unsure.

Izaya bit at the inside of his lower lip to hold back a smirk as he sat back, his hands reaching forward to splay his fingers out against the smooth wood of the bartop. “Surprise me,” he said quietly, his eyes holding Shizuo’s gaze even from behind the blue tinted sunglasses.

Shizuo took a sharp breath before nodding dumbly and turning away to get Izaya a drink. The brunette observer followed the bartender with his eyes before another man interrupted his line of vision. Izaya sighed and looked up at the man leaning against the bar next to him. Izaya took note of the slicked back dirty blonde dyed hair, the cheap looking ill matched suit and the smell of alcohol that wafted off of the man. 

Izaya sighed again before shaking his head. “What?” he asked irritably. 

“No need to be so hostile. I’ve noticed you in here a few time recently and thought I’d come over and introduce myself. It’s sad to see such a pretty little thing so lonely,” the man said, his eyes obviously looking Izaya up and down. “The name’s Horada and who might you be?”

“Uninterested,” Izaya said dryly, turning his eyes to glance to the side, his expression bored. 

“Pretty and cold,” Horada said with a smirk as he leaned in closer toward Izaya. “Just my type.”

“If I were you, I would cut my losses and walk away before you regret approaching me,” the brunette said quietly, his eyes flickering back toward his harasser with a dangerous glint in his crimson gaze.

“Scary, too. I like you, pretty boy. The more you put up a fight, the more I want you,” he inebriated man slurred his words and breathed heavily in Izaya’s face. “You make me want to break you.”

“Gross,” Izaya said, leaning away from the other man’s intrusive stance. “I think you need to learn how to listen better. Go. Away. Idiot.”

Horada ignored or just didn’t hear Izaya’s words as his lips pulled up in a lascivious smile. “You know, you’re pretty enough that if I had another drink, you could easily be taken as a woman,” the ruffian said smoothly as if he thought it was a compliment. 

“Is that so? I was just thinking that no matter how many drinks I had, I could never mistake you for a man,” Izaya retorted, disinterest clear in his voice - to anyone but the man crowding him, of course.

Before the aggressive drunk could continue, a mug of coffee was set down loudly on the bartop in front of Izaya. “Horada. Get the fuck out of here,” Shizuo growled, locking gazes with the man standing over Izaya. “You’ve had too much to drink. You’ve already been cut off for the night. Leave my patrons alone.”

“Aw come on, Shizuo-san. I was just talking,” Horada said defensively, fear flashing in his eyes. “I mean, I just wanted to have a little fun and he’s so… pretty.”

“You weren’t talking, you were harassing. Get on home,” Shizuo said forcefully. “Even if you managed to pick up someone so pretty, there is no way you’d be able to satisfy anyone in this state. Get. The fuck. Out of here.”

Horada muttered something unintelligible under his breath before turning away angrily and stalking to the front door. After watching the pesky drunk leave the bar, Izaya turned his gaze down to the mug of coffee before looking up at Shizuo questioningly. “What?” the blonde asked gruffly. “It’s all you’ve been drinking for the past two weeks… so I just assumed that you weren’t really a drinker.” 

Izaya blinked up at Shizuo, once again surprised by the blonde. The brunette was always aware when someone was watching him or paying close attention to him. So, the fact that he only just realized that Shizuo had noticed him every time he had been in the bar baffled him. “I’m not. Thank you,” Izaya said quietly, dropping his eyes to stare questioningly into the black coffee. 

“Well, err, let me know if I can get you anything else…” Shizuo paused purposefully, causing the brunette to raise his eyes and meet his steady gaze.

“Izaya. Orihara Izaya,” he filled in the blank for Shizuo as felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “And thank you for driving off that bothersome man. He seemed like the type that wouldn’t know when to give up… though he looked frightened of you.” Izaya’s smile slowly disappeared from his lips as he brought the coffee up to take a slow, thoughtful sip.

Shizuo sighed and leaned forward into his elbows on to the counter, bringing his face down to Izaya’s level. “That seems to be the norm for me… people being afraid of me, that is…” The blonde paused to let a slow, lopsided grin take over his expression. “Though to be honest, it didn’t seem like you really needed my help. It sounded like you were going to talk circles around that idiot until he passed out from thinking too hard.”

Izaya couldn’t help but chuckle as he set the mug down on the bartop and leaned into his own elbows, bringing his face closer to the bartender. “It’s very easy to confuse people like that. Especially when they muddle their thoughts further by drinking themselves stupid,” the brunette said with laughter in his voice, dropping a hand to the counter to drum his fingers absently. “But I have a question for you… Shizuo-san was it? Why on earth would you insinuate that everyone is afraid of you?”

The blonde scoffed as his smile took on a certain wistfulness that Izaya almost missed. “If you knew who I was, you’d be scared of me too… and just Shizuo is fine. No need to be so formal.”

“The same goes for me then… but now you have me curious. Why would you scare me? Just who are you, Shizuo?” Izaya asked lightly. “You seem kind and gentle to me, so I find it interesting that people seem to be extremely careful around you.” The brunette paused for a moment before smirking playfully in the bartender’s face, leaning in even closer. “I promise you that I don’t frighten easy, nor do I intend to walk on eggshells around you,” he added quietly.

Shizuo visibly shivered at Izaya’s words. “I wish I could believe that, but you really don’t know me,” the blonde said quietly before smiling softly at the man on the other side of the bar. “And I kind of want to keep it that way. Call me selfish but I don't want to change the way you’re looking at me right or how you speak to me so openly.”

Izaya’s eyes sparkled as he continued to stare at Shizuo with a secretive smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that spoke louder than any words that spilled from Izaya’s pouty lips. “How exactly am I looking at you, Shizuo?” he purred as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth.

“Hungrily,” Shizuo answered without thinking. He was mortified to hear a low strangled groan sneak out as his eyes were drawn down to gape openly at Izaya’s tempting mouth before returning to meet his russet gaze. He cleared his throat with an awkward cough as he watched Izaya’s mouth twist with an amused smirk at the blonde’s reaction. “So, uhm, yeah. No one has ever looked at me the way you are right now… it’s fascinating. It makes me really hope that you can keep that promise to never be scared of me.” 

Izaya leaned back as he smirked knowingly. Shizuo reluctantly turned away to give his attention to a patron carefully waving him down at the other end of the bar. “I have every intention to keep it, Shizuo,” Izaya said more to himself than to the blonde before taking a shallow sip from his coffee. “Plus I already know you a little bit… I told you, I don’t scare easy.”

After the first night that Izaya had seen Shizuo, he started to do a little digging. He learned that Shizuo seemed to have some sort of superhuman strength with an extremely short fuse making him the most feared man in Ikebukuro. But when Izaya started to look closer into Shizuo’s life, he found himself stopping. For some reason, Izaya felt apprehensive about learning second-hand about this man who so interested him.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Izaya found that he didn’t want to know everything about someone before approaching them. He seemed to want to learn about Shizuo naturally. It was an odd, almost disorienting feeling. Izaya enjoyed the feeling of being surprised by someone. His humans were so predictable that it was borderline boring at times. But Shizuo? He was interesting, exciting and highly unpredictable. His very existence seemed to thrill Izaya in ways he had never felt before.

It also didn’t hurt that Izaya seemed to enjoy just looking at him.

Izaya let out a low satisfied hum as he absently ran his finger around the edge of the mug, his eyes glued to Shizuo’s every move. The brunette watched his quick, skilled hands mix up a drink before setting it down with an easy smile in front of a nervous looking woman who unconsciously scooted closer to the man she was with. Izaya shook his head as Shizuo backed away, his smile faltering slightly before he turned around to grimace with his back to the woman. ‘It must be lonely… having everyone afraid of you,’ Izaya thought absently, his expression softening as he continued studying the blonde. 

When Shizuo glanced back in Izaya’s direction, the brunette sent him a flirty wink and beckoned him back over. The blonde bit his lower lip and walked back over toward Izaya. “Is there anything else I can get you?” he asked, trying to sound unaffected by the brunette’s playfully enticing eyes. 

“Not really. I just enjoy your company.” Izaya glanced down the length of the bar and noted that everyone else was engrossed in their own conversations and their beverages seemed full enough. “It seems like everyone else is taken care of for the time being so would you indulge me a bit and keep me company? Only if you want to, that is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to if you really don’t enjoy my presence.”

“I think you know that’s not the case,” Shizuo said quietly, a soft smile lighting up his face. “Not only do you not know well enough to not be scared of me, but conversation with you also seems to be quite entertaining. It’s nice not having to listen to drunken ramblings while I’m at work.”

Izaya chuckled quietly. “I can only imagine,” he said softly, leaning back in toward Shizuo. “I guess I’ll let you keep me in the dark about why everyone seems terrified of you… for now at least. But why don’t you tell me something else about yourself. Anything.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell,” Shizuo said almost hesitantly meeting Izaya’s intense stare. “Err… I never properly introduced myself, did I?” He paused as Izaya shook his head. “I’m almost nervous to tell you my name since it usually sheds light on the reason why people are scared of me… but, as you said, I’ll indulge you. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo… I’ve been a bartender for Akabayashi-san for about a year now. Before working here, I couldn’t really keep a steady job for… reasons. But he gave me a place to be myself and I’ll be forever grateful. I know he’s not a shining example of what it is to be a good person, but I respect him for who he is. He doesn’t take shit from anyone and he’s true to himself.”

Izaya sighed softly before smiling up at Shizuo. “I think it’s interesting that I ask you to tell me about yourself but you go off on a tangent about someone else,” he said leaning his head into an upturned palm. “Not that that in and of itself didn’t tell me something about you, but… are you trying to hide from me? Or maybe you’re trying to make me jealous by talking about this man so fondly.”

“Wh-why would you be jealous? And I’m not hiding,” the blonde bartender said defensively, confusion lacing his words. He leaned forward onto the bar, bringing his eyes down to Izaya’s level again. “Why would you be jealous?” he repeated with more confidence.

Izaya bit his lower lip to keep his laughter back. “Do you really not understand?” he asked, amusement dancing at the corners of his eyes. “So very, very cute.” Izaya reached a hand forward to run his fingers along Shizuo’s forearm, his eyes following his own movement before meeting Shizuo’s gaze again. “Why wouldn’t I be jealous to hear you speaking highly of someone else? Am I not being as obviously interested as I intended?”

Izaya was pleasantly surprised - yet again - when Shizuo didn’t pull away from his caressing fingers. “I’ve learned to not get my hopes up,” the blonde admitted wistfully before letting himself smile softly as he leaned in toward Izaya. “But maybe I’ll let myself be optimistic where you’re involved,” he added, his voice a low, rumbling murmur that caused Izaya to shiver against his will.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo, biting the inside of his lower lip in a feigned attempt to pull back the overly pleased look plastered on his face. “That sounds like a good plan, Shizuo. I told you I don’t scare easy… and I intend to keep my promise,” Izaya shot back, his voice betraying the waves of desire that seemed to crash over him. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze from his thoughts, as he leaned back away from Shizuo’s intoxicating presence. “It seems that you don’t need to serve me to muddle my thoughts.” Izaya paused to chuckle invitingly. “You just need to exist.”

Shizuo grinned smugly as he straightened himself back up and looked down at Izaya. “I like that,” he said quietly before turning away again to pay attention to other patrons, knowing Izaya would continue watching his every move.

He did. Izaya enjoyed their subtle flirtation from afar for the rest of the evening. The only other time they engaged each other that night was when Shizuo returned to refill Izaya’s coffee. By the time Izaya finished his final sip and took out his wallet to pay, the blonde had made his way back over and shook his head. “On the house… or, on me, more accurately. Consider the coffee a thank you for tonight,” Shizuo said with a smile. “I’m really glad you finally decided to sit at the bar. I’m not going to lie… if you hadn’t talked to me tonight, I was going to talk to you.”

Izaya laughed as he slid his wallet back into his pocket. “Well thank you for the coffee, Shizuo. Maybe next time we can do this on a night that you’re not working…” Izaya said slyly.

Shizuo grinned down at the playful brunette. “Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe,” Izaya said with a feigned air of indifference betrayed by his playful smirk. He stood up on the rungs of the stool to reach behind the bar, his face leaning temptingly close to Shizuo. When Izaya sat back, he had a bar napkin in his hand while his other produced a pen. He smiled up at Shizuo before dropping his attention to drag the pen purposefully over the napkin’s rough surface. 

When Izaya finished writing, he folded the makeshift piece of paper in half and stood up, stepping to the side of the barstool. He leaned forward again and reached his free hand across the bar to loop two fingers under Shizuo’s bowtie before pulling the blonde toward him. Shizuo’s breath caught in his throat as Izaya smirked triumphantly in his face. The bartender almost forgot himself completely and let himself close the distance between them before he felt Izaya’s fingers slip into his front vest pocket, depositing the napkin inside. 

“Bye for now,” Izaya whispered before he abruptly let go of Shizuo and headed toward the door. He didn’t look back as he disappeared into the night, leaving Shizuo breathless as he quickly dug into his pocket for the napkin. He smiled as he found a phone number written in Izaya’s unsurprisingly elegant handwriting with a note below, reading: ‘I’m not coming back until you call me, Shizu-chan…’


	3. The Unwritten Three Day Rule..

Shizuo stared intently at the string of numbers carefully arranged in neat handwriting on the napkin he refused to throw out. Even though he had already dutifully programmed Izaya’s phone number into his cellphone, he couldn’t bring himself to part with the note. He ran his fingers over the rough surface, feeling the slightest difference where the pressure from the pen Izaya had used pushed down the rough grit of the cheap bar napkin. His thoughts returning to the thrill he felt when Izaya leaned in to slide his fingers into his vest pocket as he spoke temptingly close to the blonde’s face. 

‘Why am I still agonizing over this?’ Shizuo thought to himself as he folded the note in half again and tucked it safely into his wallet. He felt his face grow hot as he thought about how he almost kissed Izaya when he had leaned in to tuck the napkin into his pocket. While he was sure the brunette wouldn’t have minded, that wasn’t how he wanted that to happen. And he did want it to happen. Badly.

Shizuo had thought at great length about kissing that playful smirk off of Izaya’s face. The smirk that stayed with him since that night. The smirk that he saw anytime he closed his eyes. Though if he were honest with himself, he had thought about more than simply kissing Izaya. Shizuo’s face burned anew at the thought.

It had been three tortuous days. Three days since he had seen those hauntingly beautiful eyes up close for the first time. Three days since he had been left breathless and wanting more. Desperate to see if Izaya could keep his promise about never being afraid of him. He couldn’t help but think that Izaya spoke the truth. His steadfast gaze and confident words proving to Shizuo that he wasn’t just anybody. 

Orihara Izaya was special.

“Fuck it,” Shizuo grumbled under his breath as he pulled his phone resolutely out of his pocket. He flipped it open and pulled up Izaya’s contact information. He had almost texted the flirty brunette as soon as he got off of work that night, but he hesitated. And because he hesitated, he spent almost three full days doubting himself, overthinking the situation and very nearly giving up without even trying.

He stared at the phone number a moment longer before taking a deep breath and pressing send. ‘There’s nothing worse than thinking about what could have been,’ he thought absently as the call connected.

“Hello?” Izaya’s voice purred sensually through the receiver incredibly close to Shizuo’s ear.

“Uh, hi. Izaya?” Shizuo asked dumbly, knowing full well that it was Izaya on the other end of the line. 

A soft amused chuckle came through the phone, causing Shizuo to mentally scold himself for how stupid he had to have sounded. “So cute, Shizuo,” Izaya said quietly, his smile could practically be heard through the phone. “You made me wait longer than I had anticipated. You, once again, surprise me.”

Shizuo smiled into the receiver. “Well, I aim to keep you on your toes,” he retorted playfully as he held the phone close to his ear, not willing to miss a single sound from the other end. “You know, the bar has been pretty boring without you.”

“Is that so? Maybe I should stop by tonight then,” Izaya tried to sound nonchalant.

“Well then you’ll probably have to pay for your coffee tonight since I’m not going to be there,” the blonde said with a chuckle. 

“Are you insinuating that I won’t have to pay any time I go in as long as you’re working?” Izaya threw back without hesitation as Shizuo practically heard him smile again. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused thoughtfully before continuing. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call from my sweet Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo shook his head and chuckled. “Cute,” he muttered under his breath before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Uh… I was just… I was wondering if you were free. I thought I’d indulge you again and show you who I am while at the same time testing your resolve to… how did you put it? Not walk on eggshells around me?”

A sweet, melodious laugh drifted through the phone causing Shizuo to bite back a groan at the noise. “Is the great Heiwajima Shizuo offering to throw me around?”

Shizuo froze at Izaya’s words. “Wh-what do you mean by that?”

Izaya paused as he carefully weighed Shizuo's question before sighing softly. “I may have… googled you,” Izaya admitted. “I hope you’ll forgive me, but I was curious when you said that your name usually strikes fear into the hearts of whoever hears it.”

“I didn’t say it like that…” Shizuo grumbled irritably.

“Well you did at least heavily insinuate it. But you’d be surprised how many videos there are of you sending people flying with a single punch,” Izaya said carefully, with a steady, clear voice. Shizuo was taken aback at the idea that the brunette admitted so freely to looking into the blonde bartender and even more so when he realized his unwavering voice sounded the same. There was no hint of fear… no hesitation when Izaya answered the phone. “I’m sorry,” Izaya added softly. “Should I not have done that? I was curious…”

“No. No. It’s fine. I guess,” Shizuo said clumsily.

“Though to be honest, I hadn’t meant for you to take my words literally,” Izaya admitted quietly. “It was a lighthearted attempt at innuendo.”

Shizuo flushed at the flirt’s admission, entirely too pleased that Izaya hadn’t changed after catching a glimpse of what usually drove everyone else away. “I’ll, uh… I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Izaya paused thoughtfully before speaking directly into the phone again, his voice caressing Shizuo’s ear. “So… I believe you were in the middle of asking me on a date,” he prompted smoothly.

“Uh, yeah. I mean… is that what you want?” Shizuo said, swearing that Izaya could hear his cheeks burn through the phone.

“I very much want,” Izaya purred, sending a thrill through Shizuo so strong that he had to suppress an unintelligible groan. “What did you have in mind, Shizu-chan?”

“Wh-where did that… Why do you call me that?” Shizuo blurted out.

“I don’t really know, to be honest. It just… came out as I wrote that silly note on that napkin. Though it really does seem to suit you,” Izaya said with an air of indifference. “Do you not like it? Should I stop?”

“I-I never said that.” Shizuo paused to clear his throat almost too loudly, covering up his embarrassment. “Anyway, if you’re free - and if you want to - I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park. We can just talk or whatever you want to do.”

“That sounds perfect,” Izaya responded, trying to keep his enthusiasm carefully masked. “Can you give me an hour? I have some work I need to finish up then it will take me about half an hour to get to you.” 

“Half an hour? You don’t live nearby?” Shizuo asked without thinking.

“I do not… I actually live in Shinjuku,” Izaya replied.

“Then why did you keep coming to my bar?” Shizuo asked dumbly.

“Really, Shizu-chan? You have to ask?” Izaya laughed into the phone. “I’ll see you in an hour. Nishiguchi Park.” He abruptly hung up without giving Shizuo a chance to respond.

“He always seems to leave me breathless,” Shizuo said as he smiled fondly at the phone before snapping it shut and looking down at himself. He sighed before rushing into the bathroom to clean up.


	4. Relying on Your (Awkward) Instincts…

An hour later, Shizuo was standing at a fountain, watching the water dance in an attempt to keep his nerves from fraying completely. He took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that there was nothing to be worried about. He almost believed himself when the water stopped its spray and fell unceremoniously back to the earth. Shizuo’s breath caught in his throat when he met a pair of piercing crimson eyes gazing thoughtfully at him from the other side of the fountain. 

Izaya waved cutely before starting to walk around the edge of the pool. Shizuo’s eyes stayed on the other man’s entrancing figure as he hurried to meet him in the middle. “Hi,” the blonde said with a lopsided grin when they came face-to-face, stopping an arm’s length apart.

The flirty brunette tilted his head to the side and looked Shizuo up and down before meeting his eyes. “You look different when you’re not wearing your uniform,” Izaya said, noticing the way Shizuo’s t-shirt pulled across his chest, giving him an teasing idea of what the blonde would look like shirtless. Izaya shivered at the thought before biting at his lower lip. “Though you still have your sunglasses on. Interesting.”

“Why is that interesting?” Shizuo asked, raising a curious eyebrow. 

“Well, they don’t seem like they’re prescription so… it’s interesting in the way that it makes me wonder why you wear them.” Izaya paused to lean into Shizuo, trying to get a peek behind the shades. “I bet your eyes are mesmerizing when you don’t hide them.” 

“That’s quite a compliment coming from you,” Shizuo admitted as he seemed to fall into Izaya’s crimson gaze. “Your eyes are… otherworldly.” 

“Why thank you, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a smirk before he spun away to walk farther into the park. He glanced over his shoulder and held up his index finger to gesture for Shizuo to follow him.

Shizuo quickly caught up to Izaya as he sat down on a cement wall separating the grassy incline from a paved area littered with benches and other seating. The brunette motioned for Shizuo to join him and when the blonde sat carefully next to him, Izaya spun around and pulled a leg up to face the bartender, sliding close enough that his folded leg lay flush up against Shizuo’s outer thigh. Shizuo took a sharp intake of breath at the contact, once again realizing just how not scared of him Izaya was.

“Shizu-chaaan,” Izaya said in a singsong voice as he leaned in to the blonde to snap him out of his thoughts. “Tell me why you insist on wearing these sunglasses.” He demanded rather than asking as he boldly reached forward to pluck the blue shades off the blonde’s face.

“Hey!” Shizuo exclaimed as he reached forward to try and snatch the sunglasses back but only seemed to get himself into an awkward position as Izaya leaned backward with a mischievous smirk. Before he knew what was happening, Shizuo found himself practically on top of Izaya as he was trying to reach the shades that the playful brunette kept just out of reach. 

As soon as he noticed the compromising position he had gotten them in, Shizuo panicked and gracelessly fell off the side of the cement wall. Izaya sat up and crossed his legs under himself as he leaned over the edge to look down at Shizuo sprawled out on the ground before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. “It should be illegal to be that adorably awkward,” Izaya forced out as he tried to rein in his uncontrollable giggles.

Shizuo quickly pulled himself up off the ground and brushed himself off petulantly before holding out an upturned palm. Izaya glanced down at the hand before looking up at Shizuo, raising an amused eyebrow. “What?”

“Can I please have them back?” the blonde asked quietly.

“It depends. Why do you wear them?” Izaya shot back without hesitation, unfazed by what he assumed was usually mistaken as a threatening stance.

“I… it’s my eyes,” Shizuo muttered. 

“Yes, I gathered that much. What about them?” Izaya asked, craning his head to look directly into the blonde’s brooding eyes. “Hey. Smile. I’m just playing around with you, silly Shizu-chan. There’s no need to get so serious. Now… what about your eyes?”

Shizuo visibly relaxed as he dropped his outstretched hand to his side, slipping it casually into the pocket of his jeans. “Well, they tend to… scare people. I’ve been told that my eyes are too intense and angry so… I just cover them up.”

“Well that’s just stupid,” Izaya said as he put Shizuo’s shades on before pushing them up onto his head. “Your eyes are very nice. Gentle yet expressive. I remember you telling me that you planned to indulge me, ne? Well, how about you humor me and let me hang onto these for a while.” He pointed to the sunglasses on his head before smiling softly. “Plus, I happen to like your eyes.”

“Who are you and where have you been all my life?” Shizuo asked absently, his voice faraway as he stared at Izaya in wonder. 

“I’ve been asking the same questions about you recently,” Izaya said with a playful smile, motioning for Shizuo to join him again.

Shizuo cleared his throat when he realized he had asked the questions aloud that he thought he was thinking to himself. “Well, I’m Heiwajima Shizuo and I’ve been… here,” he said plainly with a smile before settling back down next to Izaya. “I don’t know why you find me as interesting as you do. I try to live a quiet life… but trouble seems to follow me.”

“That in itself is interesting, Shizu-chan. Are you really as quick to anger as I’ve heard?” Izaya questioned carefully. “I’m not trying to upset you, I’m just curious. I only believe so much that I haven’t seen first hand.”

“But you have seen it first hand, haven’t you?” Shizuo asked cautiously, raising a curious eyebrow at the brunette at his side. “Do you really think I didn’t see you that first night you came into the bar? You very clearly saw me lose my temper and jump over the bar to chase after that asshole after he broke all those glasses.” The blonde paused to consider the man at his side. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“It almost sounds like you want to frighten me, Shizuo,” Izaya said shaking his head. “Would it upset you to learn that not only did I see that, but I also snuck out to catch the tail end of your show where you punched him so hard his shoes flew off?”

Shizuo froze and failed to hold back an irritated growl. “What?” he asked, his voice taking a dangerous edge that Izaya had yet to hear directed at him causing him to shiver. “Are you scared now, Izaya? Just like everyone else?”

“I think you greatly misunderstood my shiver, Shizu-chan,” Izaya purred as he leaned in to meet Shizuo’s intense gaze with his unwavering and confident eyes. “That was excitement not fear.”

Shizuo continued to stare intently into Izaya’s russet gaze. “And what exactly about this situation are you excited about? I could break you in half if I had a mind to,” the blonde continued, his rumbling voice washing over Izaya.

“You could, but you won’t,” the brunette stated firmly, believing his words fully. “In fact, I think you want to kiss me.”

“Do I now? What makes you think that?” Shizuo demanded, a dark satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I think that I’ve passed your little test of courage with flying colors,” Izaya purred, bringing his face temptingly close to Shizuo’s. “I’ve passed so you’ve decided to let yourself entertain the idea of being with me without fear or regret.”

“Is that so? What makes you think I want to be with you?” the blonde asked as his hand came up to cup the side of Izaya’s face tenderly. When the brunette didn’t shy away from his touch, Shizuo turned toward Izaya and tilted his face up as his free arm wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist, pulling him in as close as possible.

“Really, Shizu-chan? You have to ask?” Izaya asked rhetorically with a smirk that Shizuo quickly bent down to kiss off that smug face like he had thought of so many times in the past few days. It was even better than he had imagined.

Izaya was quick to return Shizuo’s hungry kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck before he teasingly ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Shizuo’s mouth. The blonde groaned at the feeling before he parted his lips to let Izaya’s skilled mouth take control, quickly deepening the kiss. Shizuo half stumbled through the movement, painfully aware of how inexperienced he was in any sort of intimacy. 

Izaya felt his hesitancy and pulled back slightly, his tongue retreating to tease Shizuo’s carefully before he caught the blonde’s lower lip between his teeth. He tugged lightly as he pulled back completely and looked into Shizuo uncovered chocolaty eyes. “I’m sorry, did I move too quickly?” Izaya asked with an odd nervousness that seemed out of place in the brunette’s voice.

“N-no! Oh my god, no,” Shizuo protested fiercely before blushing in embarrassment. “I just… I…” the blonde stuttered. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I can’t promise that I won’t but I promise I’ll try not to,” Izaya answered honestly, his eyes studying the blush on Shizuo’s face with a fond smile. When the blonde continued to stay quiet, Izaya’s eyes widened slightly at the realization. “Wait… are you seriously telling me that I’m your first kiss?”

“You don’t have to say it to offensively,” Shizuo muttered under his breath, his pink cheeks turning crimson.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean for it to sound offensive. I just… I don’t… How? You’re so…” Izaya trailed off as his eyes roamed Shizuo appraisingly. “Delicious.”

Shizuo cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond to Izaya’s compliment. “Uhm. Well, everyone is scared of me, remember? When would I have been able to get close enough to anyone who seemed to genuinely like me?”

Izaya bit the inside of his lower lip as his eyes dropped to Shizuo’s tempting mouth again. “Well, remind me to write a thank you note to the general population of Ikebukuro. I’m very happy that they’re all idiots who can’t see you for who you are. More Shizuo for me,” he said playfully before leaning in to plant a soft, lingering kiss on the blonde’s jaw.

The blonde chuckled in response and pulled Izaya into his comfortable arms, causing the brunette to sigh contentedly. They enjoyed the moment briefly before Izaya pulled back out of Shizuo’s embrace to glance around, a smirk forming on his lips. “You know, that wasn’t really the private moment I imagined,” he said with a soft giggle.

“You imagined this, did you?” Shizuo asked with a smug smile before he raised an eyebrow and glanced around at the other people scattered throughout the park. “Who cares?” he said firmly as he shrugged his broad shoulders. “I’m not going to let anyone ruin this.”

“Really now?” Izaya asked, laughter playing at the edge of his voice. “And what exactly is this?”

“A perfect date with someone who seems to be made for me,” Shizuo admitted quietly as he brought up a hand to thread his fingers into Izaya’s soft ebony locks.

“Don’t worry, Shizuo. There’s still time for me to mess this up,” Izaya muttered bitterly, dropping his gaze.

“Hey,” Shizuo said sternly, his fingers tugging lightly at Izaya’s hair to pull his attention back to the blonde’s face. “There’s no way you can mess this up if you just continue to be you.”

Izaya sighed before he let out a small chuckle. “Damn am I lucky that no one else let you get close to them,” Izaya said softly, shaking his head. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line,” Shizuo said with a gentle scoff. He he pulled his fingers out of Izaya’s hair and let them trail along his jaw before pulling his hand away entirely. His heart leapt in his chest when he heard Izaya whine softly and lean in to follow Shizuo's hand with his face, not willing to give up the tender touch. 

The blonde chuckled quietly before leaning in to brush his lips against Izaya's, earning another soft whine at the teasing touch. “So mean, Shizuo,” Izaya said in mock frustration. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

“I do,” the blonde admitted quickly, his hand dropping to carefully grip Izaya's. Shizuo stood up, pulling the other man with him. “But later. Like you said, this isn't a very private spot.”

“Oh? Are you taking me somewhere now to have your way with me?” Izaya asked lightheartedly, causing Shizuo’s face to flush again. “Oh, relax. I’m only teasing you.” He laughed, adjusting his hand to thread their fingers together and half-drag Shizuo away from their spot on the wall.

Shizuo grinned, tightening his fingers around Izaya’s as he let the flirty brunette lead him around. “So, where are we going then?” the blonde asked as he let his eyes roam over Izaya’s figure, making him bite his lip as his mind wandered. He had never felt so drawn to someone in his life and he was sure that it wasn’t only because Izaya was the first person who let him this close… or the first person he let himself get close to. No. Izaya’s personality was magnetic, his gaze mesmerizing, his voice musical and his touch… electrifying.

The brunette slipped his fingers out of Shizuo’s grasp and spun around to walk backward, his playful eyes seeming to see straight through the blonde. “I was thinking food?” his voice smiling as he spun around on his toes to face forward again, clasping his hands behind his back. “I don’t know about you but I’m pretty hungry. I hear that there’s an interesting sushi restaurant around here.” Izaya paused to skip ahead, grabbing onto a lamp post and swinging back around to smirk in Shizuo’s face. “So… want to buy me dinner, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo stopped abruptly when Izaya came around, tilting his head to the side as he looked up into the blonde’s surprised face. A slow, fond smile took over Shizuo’s lips as he shook his head with a chuckle. “How is it possible for one person to be so cute?”

Izaya pouted purposefully as he let go of the lamp post and hopped back in front of Shizuo. “Is that all I am? Cute?” he questioned, mischief dancing in the corners of his eyes.

Shizuo laughed loudly before pulling Izaya into his arms. “Definitely not,” he said, his smile morphing into a suggestive smirk. “You are so much more than cute and you know that… which seems to add to your allure.”

“Oh? So I’m alluring, then?” Izaya asked letting his hands splay against the hard muscle of Shizuo’s chest. He shivered against his will at the feeling before he tried reining himself back in. He dropped his gaze to watch his fingers crawl up to grip the blonde’s strong shoulders before meeting Shizuo’s obviously excited stare. “You look like you’re going to eat me up.”

“Figuratively speaking… maybe,” Shizuo admitted breathlessly, his voice a quiet rumble that Izaya felt more than he heard.

Izaya shivered again before chuckling darkly. “Save that for later,” Izaya whispered, pulling his face up until his lips were a breath away from Shizuo’s. “I plan to teach this surprisingly innocent bartender a thing or two… but all you will think is that I was worth the wait.” Izaya nipped playfully at the blonde’s lower lip before slipping out of his grasp and skipping ahead a few steps. “But dinner first. I’m hungry, Shizu-chan.”


	5. I Feel Like We've Been Here Before...

Shizuo sat across from Izaya in a corner booth at Russia Sushi - the restaurant that Izaya had mentioned. The blonde was trying to hold back an overly amused chuckle that threatened to sneak out as he watched his date stare in wonder at the tall black Russian sushi chef behind the counter. “You’ve really never been here before, have you?” he asked through a chuckle.

Izaya shook his head absently before turning his attention back to the blonde across from him. “It’s so interesting here!” he exclaimed with sparkling eyes, leaning in toward Shizuo excitedly. “Why have I only just discovered how many fascinating humans there are in Ikebukuro?”

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow as he smiled at the exceedingly happy look on Izaya’s face. “You really like to people watch, don’t you?” Shizuo asked, leaning an elbow on the table while they waited for their food. 

Izaya nodded in response, his eyes continuing to search the restaurant. “Humans are the most interesting creatures you can hope to come across. They’re all different yet the same. Some follow their heads, while other listen to their hearts; but they’re all driven by the same basic instincts: money, power, pride, fear, sex… love.” He paused, his eyes flickering to Shizuo so quickly the blonde almost missed it. “No matter what, there is always something to see. Something to remember. Humans are so predictable but infinitely amusing. I love them all!” Izaya paused again, seeming to struggle with a thought before his crimson gaze fell steadily on Shizuo. “And, yet there are moments, rare and beautiful, where something or someone surprises me. And even rarer and more beautiful still, that I come across someone so unique that I can’t help but study them up close. Someone who can surprise me to the point that I’m left breathless.”

Shizuo bit his lower lip to hold back a self satisfied smirk as he reached across the table to just barely graze his fingers against Izaya’s. “Is that something that happens often?” the blonde asked playfully, glancing sidelong at the sushi chef before returning his amused eyes to the intense russet gaze across from him. “I mean, does Simon leave you breathless?”

Izaya shook his head and chuckled quietly. “He does not. And, no. It does not happen often,” the brunette responded, his voice turning serious. “In fact, it’s only ever happened once. Oh, yes. People have surprised me every once in a while but nothing like I have experienced recently. No one has ever left me dumbstruck. No one has ever pulled me in so close. I’ve never wanted to open up to anyone. Feel vulnerable around anyone. I… I like to think my love for humans is equal. I don’t feel stronger for any one individual.” Izaya pauses to bite his lip before continuing. “That is until you. Heiwajima Shizuo threw my whole life off kilter. Meeting you was the biggest surprise of my life.”

Shizuo’s breath caught in his throat as Izaya narrowed his eyes and seemed to study him. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. I feel like I should apologize for some reason,” the blonde said with a nervous laugh. 

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it like that at all. It’s just a new feeling for me. It’s disorienting,” Izaya admitted, his eyes softening as he met Shizuo’s gentle eyes. “Intoxicating, even. I’m very happy that you found your way into my life, Shizuo. I feel like I was missing something but didn’t realize it until I wandered into your bar.”

Shizuo felt his heart leap in his chest and found that he couldn’t find the words to express what he was thinking. He opened his mouth but nothing came out until he felt Izaya’s hand clasp around his. “I know what you mean, Izaya,” he said quietly, almost unsure of himself. “At the risk of sounding like a sap… I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer than I have. I feel like I found a piece of myself when you opened that smart mouth to tell off that asshole who was harassing you.”

“Really? That was when you fell for me? When I was telling off another man who was actively hitting on me?” Izaya said with a grin as he leaned into the upturned palm of his free hand. “It wasn’t when I told you to surprise me with a drink?”

“No… though I will admit that it was that moment that caught my attention,” Shizuo said before pausing thoughtfully. “You know, I never said I fell for you.”

“Then what do you call this then?” Izaya squeezed Shizuo’s hand. “This is not a normal first date. This is usually reserved for a more established relationship. We’ve fallen headfirst into this seemingly unstoppable connection. It’s almost as if we were meant to know each other… I mean, call me crazy, but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. Like we’re supposed to be here.”

Shizuo could only nod in agreement before Simon came over to set their food down with an amiable, knowing smile, causing the couple to reluctantly release their clasped hands. Izaya stared up at the sushi chef before returning his smile. “Thank you. It looks delicious,” the brunette said to the tall black Russian man in his native tongue.

“Oh! You’re welcome,” Simon responded eagerly in Russian. “I hope you’ll continue to give us your business.”

“I have a feeling you will see a lot more of me,” Izaya said with a grin, glancing down at the platter in front of him. He picked up his chopsticks and quickly gripped them with his left hand while humming appreciatively at the mouth watering pieces of ootoro before glancing up at Shizuo who was staring openly at him. “What?”

“Who are you?” the blonde asked incredulously, shaking his head while he picked up his own chopsticks. “Was that Russian?” Izaya only shrugged in response causing Shizuo to continue. “Damn. You’re too smart to be with someone like me. You’re going to get bored of me quickly.”

“I doubt that, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smiled before chuckling knowingly. “Plus, didn’t you threaten to keep me on my toes? There are many ways to do that, and not all of them are highly intellectual. Some of them are more… physical.” 

Izaya’s eyes held Shizuo’s as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip before setting his chopsticks back down. He picked up a piece of nigiri with his fingers and brought to his lips. “Mmm… I love ootoro,” he hummed sensuously as he closed his eyes. He slid the sushi past his pouty lips, opened just enough to admit the tuna almost forcefully into his mouth.

Snapping his eyes back open, Izaya bit the nigiri in half before smirking at the open-mouthed stare from across the table. Shizuo stifled an embarrassing groan as he averted his gaze while quickly eating a piece from his platter in one clumsy bite. The blonde glanced around as he chewed, taking note of how many other people could have been privy to Izaya’s little display. He felt himself growl at the idea of someone else catching a glimpse of the lewd face the flirty brunette had made as he enjoyed his food, the sound surprising himself. 

“Sh-Shizu-chan,” Izaya said bemused, catching the blonde’s attention with a soft chuckle. “Did you just… did you just growl?” The brunette felt a shiver at the thought that his show caused his date to make such an arousingly aggressive noise. “See? You’ll never bore me.” His eyes sparkled with interest as he made a show of eating the other half of his nigiri.

“Stop that,” Shizuo muttered under his breath. “I don’t want anyone else to see those faces.”

“My, my. Aren’t we territorial,” Izaya said with a melodious laugh. “But don’t you worry your pretty head, no one is paying attention to me. In my vast amount of personal experience, people are too self absorbed to really see anything else going around them. So don’t worry, Shizu-chan. These faces are just for you.” He paused thoughtfully before smiling softly. “But I suppose I am being a bit… forward for a first date, aren’t I? I’ll try to control myself better. I just… I can’t seem to help it,” he admitted, his voice genuinely confused before letting out another amused chuckle. “Do you still believe I’ll get bored with you?”

Shizuo visibly relaxed as he sent an admonished smile back at Izaya. “Maybe one day. But it seems like, at least for now, you really do find me as irresistible as I find you,” he said, his voice low and still laced with desire. “You may very well end up driving me crazy, but I seem to be enjoying it.”

“Shizuo! Such a masochist!” Izaya laughed loudly, seeming to not care if anyone around them heard them, before continuing to eat in a more subdued manner.

Izaya was so carefree and animated that it made Shizuo’s head spin. Not that he wasn’t happy with his life as it was… well maybe he wasn’t and didn’t realize it before meeting Izaya. Days seemed boring, his job seemed unfulfilling, his life in general was basic. So very basic. Then Izaya came in with his quick wit, his piercing gaze and infectious personality… he turned Shizuo’s life upside down. In the best possible way.

They had been eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Izaya tilted his head to the side, watching the expressions on the blonde’s face. “What are you thinking about so intently, Shizu-chan? You look like you’re going to give yourself a headache.”

“After that comment, I don’t want to share because I instantly take back all the nice things I was thinking about you,” Shizuo said, raising an eyebrow at the pout on Izaya’s face. “Oi. Don’t look at me like that. You’re not allowed to say something sarcastic and condescending while looking so cute, damn it.” Shizuo paused to shake his head and sigh heavily. “Just eat your ootoro quietly like a good boy and maybe I’ll tell you.”

Izaya smiled and bounced happily in his seat while picking up the last piece of nigiri on his platter before smiling impishly at Shizuo who sent him a warning glare. The brunette flirt bit his lower lip before sliding the entire piece of ootoro past his lips with a sharp intake of breath. His eyes fluttered shut as he let a low purposeful moan sneak out as he slowly chewed his delicious last bite of his dinner. “Heavenly,” he whispered as his eyes opened slowly, met by Shizuo’s darkened chocolate gaze. “You were saying?”

Shizuo was mortified to hear a growl sneak out against his will yet again before he leaned in to mutter dangerously quiet. “I may be inexperienced, but I’m still a hot-blooded man. A superhumanly strong man at that... and I know exactly what I want to do to that temptingly pretty mouth of yours. So I dare you, Izayaaa… keep it up.”

Izaya didn’t miss a beat as he leaned in the smirk in Shizuo’s face. “Oh, trust me. I intend to keep it up.”

They stared at each other heatedly for what felt like an eternity before Simon wandered over. “Everything okay? Sushi good? Please. No fight,” he said with a smile on his face that said he would not hesitate to literally kick them out if they fought in the restaurant. 

“Oh, we’re fine. Thanks, Simon. We’ll take the check though. I’ll remove this pest from your sight as quickly as I can to keep him from causing an even bigger scene,” Shizuo said to the sushi chef without taking his eyes off of Izaya. 

“Okay, Shizuo,” Simon said quickly before turning back to rummage at the counter. 

The two men seated at the table realized that to anyone on the outside looking in, it seemed like they were about to start throwing punches at each other. The thought must have hit them both at the same time because they both forced themselves to relax and sit back with matching amused smiles. “I’m having so much fun, Shizu-chan,” Izaya purred under his breath. “Are you really in such a rush to get out of here?”

“Yes,” the blonde said plainly. “And that is all your fault.”

“Oh well then, I take full responsibility for my actions. How ever can I make it up to you?” The brunette said as he brought a hand up to trap his thumb between his teeth, causing Shizuo’s gaze to drop to his mouth again. 

“I have a few ideas,” Shizuo said quietly, taking out his wallet as Simon returned with the check. Izaya stood up as the blonde carefully laid out the correct amount of yen before slipping out from behind the table. He dropped the check and money next to the register and nodded his thanks to Simon before following Izaya out the door into the cool night.


	6. Let the Games Begin...

Shizuo had never wanted someone so badly in all his life. Izaya continued making sly, suggestive comments as they wandered aimlessly through the streets of the city, just enjoying each other's company. They talked all the while - well, Izaya did most of the talking while Shizuo listened and smiled at the other man’s seemingly endless supply of stories. 

While walking they kept a careful distance between them, almost unconsciously. It made the accidental brushes and subtle touches all the more noticeable. It was an oddly enjoyable feeling to deny themselves from taking what they both clearly wanted desperately. 

Izaya’s fingers brushed up against Shizuo’s as they waited in comfortable silence for a crossing signal to admit them across the street. At the slight touch, Shizuo shivered and looked down at the brunette at his side. He thought his heart stopped when he was met with a faint blush dusting Izaya’s cheeks. 

“Shizuo,” the shorter man said quietly as finally let himself reach out for the blonde’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I’m having a really good time.” Izaya paused to look up at Shizuo with a small, genuine smile before adding: “Thank you.”

The bartender stared down into the brunette’s eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he was dragging Izaya down the street and pulling him into a side alley. “Don’t be so cute, damn it,” he said as he pushed the brunette firmly against a brick wall, staring down into his wide, excited eyes. Not scared. Never scared.

“Have you finally snapped, Shizu-chan? I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to accidentally touch you and say subtly inappropriate things before you pulled something like this,” Izaya said, grinning impishly up at the blonde before laughing quietly. “You actually lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. And it's interesting what finally pushed you over the edge...”

“Testing my resolve?” Shizuo asked as he leaned down, tilted his head to the side and brought his face a breath away from Izaya’s. “You like to play dangerous games, don’t you, Izaya? Well then, you got involved with the right man.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into, Shizu-chan, but again, you surprised me. You let me talk for much longer than I had anticipated. Even I was getting tired of my voice,” the brunette replied, a slow smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. His tongue snuck out to lick his lips purposefully, watching as Shizuo’s eyes dropped to look at his mouth before snapping back to his mischievous crimson gaze. “Why did you let me talk so much? I was hoping you would try to shut me up. I’m impressed by how much it took to make you snap.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Shizuo said with a grin as he straightened up and let his hands drop to grip Izaya’s hips tightly. The other man sighed and leaned his body into Shizuo’s touch, earning a chuckle from the blonde. “You seem just as anxious and eager as I am. Maybe I should see if I can make you snap, too.”

“Too late,” Izaya whispered breathlessly as he looked up at the blonde pinning him against the rough brick, raw need painted on his face. His hands flew up to fist into the front of Shizuo’s t-shirt and pull him down to forcefully meet his lips. When an embarrassing moan snuck past the blonde’s lips, Izaya took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth and slide against his. He caught another of Shizuo’s moans before sending one right back as his hands climbed up to the bartender’s shoulders to wrap his arms around his neck.

Shizuo felt himself growl at Izaya’s bold, borderline aggressive kiss, quickly learning how to fight back against his invasive tongue. The blonde stooped down as his hands slid down Izaya’s thighs to hook his fingers behind his knees. He quickly pulled the brunette up off the ground, wrapped his legs around his waist, and shoved his back firmly against the wall.

When Izaya let out a startled squeak, Shizuo pulled back from the kiss abruptly to meet Izaya’s stunned gaze. “A-are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Shizuo muttered apologetically, bringing a hand up to cautiously touch the side of Izaya’s face. “I don’t… I’m... I’ll be more careful.”

Izaya’s parted lips curled up into an excited smile. “Who says you need to be more careful? It will take a lot more than slamming me against a wall to hurt me,” the brunette purred, looking up at Shizuo from under his dark lashes. “It just surprised me to see… or maybe I should say feel, your strength first hand.” Izaya paused to slide a hand up to tug at Shizuo’s blonde hair. “It’s like I don’t weigh anything to you.”

“You don’t. You’re a skinny little shit,” Shizuo teased as he wrapped one arm tightly around Izaya’s hips and dropped his head to trail kisses along the brunette’s neck. He felt Izaya shiver as Shizuo chuckled against his sensitive skin before murmuring, “but I won’t hold that against you… no one can be perfect.”

Izaya sighed before laughing quietly as his fingers tightened in the other man’s blonde hair and wrenched his head to the side. The brunette peered into Shizuo’s hungry eyes with a smirk darkening the desire on his face. “Perfect for you, Shizuo. That’s all I need to be,” he purred, bringing his lips to the blonde’s ear as he tightened his legs around the other man’s waist. “Now, show me more,” he whispered. 

Shizuo stood frozen with Izaya in his arms when he felt his head yanked to the side, a soft growl sneaking past his lips. When the brunette whispered in his ear, he felt his knees buckle at the weight his words carried. The arm not holding Izaya up, flew out to brace himself against the wall, cracking the brick under his palm.

Izaya glanced to the side with wide eyes, watching the brick crumble under the blonde’s fingers. “You really could break me in half, couldn’t you?” the brunette said quietly before turning his gaze back to Shizuo. Izaya tightened his arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling him back down brush their lips softly. “You could… but you won’t. I trust you, Shizuo.”

Those words cut straight through Shizuo. He wrapped his arm tighter around Izaya, not thinking about whether or not he was holding him too tightly. His other hand moved to slide between the wall and Izaya with his hand splayed against the brunette’s back. Shizuo studied Izaya’s face as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. “No one has ever said those words to me before,” he whispered against Izaya’s lips. “Especially after learning about who I am.”

Izaya sighed and leaned in, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Shizuo’s. “Your strength is just a part of you. Don’t let people force you to define yourself by it,” Izaya murmured into the blonde’s ear before trailing kisses along his neck. “You are so much more.”

Shizuo failed to suppress a groan at the low purr of Izaya’s voice in his ear paired with the feeling of his slender body wrapped around him. “I hope you realize I’m never letting you go,” the blonde said without thinking, instantly embarrassed by his admission. This was their first date and he was already falling dangerously fast for this man. It was terrifying.

“Who says I’ll let you let me go, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said without missing a beat, pulling away from Shizuo’s neck to catch his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. None of this was normal, but neither of them had ever been normal. It felt so right. So meant to be. Almost as if fate had drawn them together. Like they were supposed to have met.

Izaya tugged at Shizuo’s lower lip before leaning back to look into the other man’s mocha eyes. “Shizuo. Let’s go somewhere,” the brunette said, that unfamiliar nervousness creeping into his voice. “I want to be alone with you.”

“We are alone,” Shizuo replied dumbly, staring into Izaya’s crimson gaze as though he had fallen in and couldn’t - or maybe didn’t want to - get out. After a moment of quiet, the blonde’s eyes widened in realization as he gulp audibly. “Oh. Yeah. Uh, okay. M-my apartment is pretty close.”

“That sounds perfect,” Izaya said quietly, laying his head on Shizuo’s shoulder briefly. “But I suppose that means you have to let me down, huh?” Izaya paused as he felt Shizuo tighten his grip subtly. “Oh, I know you could carry me there, but I don’t think my pride would let that happen.” He chuckled softly as he pulled his head back and slowly untangled his arms and legs from around the blonde’s muscular form.

Shizuo almost didn’t let go. He thought about hoisting Izaya up over his shoulder or adjusting his grip to pull him into his arms; but he reluctantly loosened his grip and let Izaya slide down his body. He could help but groan at the feeling. 

Izaya pressed himself firmly against Shizuo and pulled himself up to bring their lips together once more, the feeling lingering as he pulled away. He reluctantly stepped back from Shizuo’s embrace who in turn let him pull away. “Lead the way, Shizu-chan,” the brunette murmured as started out of the alley, wrapping his coat around himself as though he was trying to keep Shizuo’s warmth on him.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s hood and pulled him back toward him, wrapping an arm firmly around his slender frame. “Hey. I said I wasn’t letting you go,” the blonde said softly down to the shorter man, holding him close to his side as he ushered Izaya in the direction of his apartment. 

Izaya sighed happily and closed his eyes, leaning into Shizuo. His arm snaked around the other man’s waist, letting himself get swept away. “I wasn’t expecting you to…”


	7. There's a First Time for Everything...

Shizuo finally let go of Izaya when they reached his front door after walking slowly in comfortable silence, despite the almost electrically charged air that crackled between them. The blonde dug a hand into his pockets to pull out his keys, jingling them nervously before unlocking the door. “It’s not much… but it’s home,” he said quietly, turning the handle slowly and glancing back at Izaya with a lopsided grin. “I hope…”

The blonde couldn’t get another word out before he felt Izaya slam into him, his demanding mouth claiming Shizuo’s. The two men stumbled in through the door, Izaya’s tongue instantly invading Shizuo’s mouth as the blonde pushed the other man’s fur trimmed coat off his shoulders to fall to the floor. Shizuo quickly took the initiative and slammed the door shut behind them by shoving Izaya roughly up against it. 

The brunette moaned softly as his hands dove under the bartender’s shirt to grope blindly at the hot-to-the-touch skin beneath. His fingers danced over Shizuo’s torso, as if trying to memorize every inch of hard muscle beneath the smooth skin. The blonde groaned at the feeling of Izaya’s hands and pushed him further against the door, sliding a leg between the brunette’s. Shizuo pulled back to catch his breath, staring down into Izaya’s flushed face. His eyes were caught by the shorter man’s pouty lips, parted slightly as he, too, seemed to gasp for air. 

“Off,” Izaya demanded as his hands slid up Shizuo’s sides, pushing the shirt up over the blonde’s head. The brunette’s eyes dropped to stare at the well defined upper body that he had only gotten hints at throughout the night. He sighed happily as he dropped his head to trail his tongue along Shizuo’s collarbone and bite into the flesh of his shoulder. “Shizu-chan’s so tasty.”

Shizuo growled at the feeling of Izaya’s teeth clamping down sharply at his skin, enjoying the feeling more than he thought he would. One of his hands found its way to slide his fingers through Izaya’s silky ebony hair while he continued licking, nipping and kissing at the bartender’s neck and shoulders. The distracted blonde soon felt Izaya shove him backward, slamming Shizuo against the wall in the entryway. 

Izaya smirked up at the blonde as he dropped a hand to paw at the front of Shizuo’s pants, feeling just how excited he was. “So hard already, Shizu-chan,” Izaya purred in the bartender’s face while his free hand pulled Shizuo’s hand toward his own trapped erection. “Though I suppose I’m not one to talk.” He released Shizuo but the blonde’s hand continued to fumble awkwardly at the front of Izaya’s pants. “So eager to play…”

Shizuo was lost to the sound of Izaya’s voice and the feeling of his body against his while a hand tugged at his belt before deftly unbuttoning the front of his pants. “Wait,” he said, forcing himself to take a slow, shaky breath. “I don’t… I want to… Can we move out of the entryway?”

Izaya’s hands stopped immediately while his eyes softened. “Of course,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to rush things. I have just never wanted anything so desperately in my life. I couldn’t control myself.” The brunette took a deep breath as he stepped back from pushing Shizuo against the wall. “I’ll rein myself back in… I’m sorry. I keep forgetting you haven’t really done this before. Am I… making you uncomfortable?”

“No! I just… I want to at least… I don’t know. Get inside my apartment before anything… happens,” Shizuo explained awkwardly, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his hair roughly. He felt his face burn in embarrassment as he turned his head to the side. “Not that I’m expecting anything...”

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya interrupted sharply, his hands grabbing the sides of Shizuo’s face, forcing him to look into his piercing crimson eyes. “Don’t get timid on me now. If you want something to happen… make it happen. I sure as hell am not going to stop you.” He paused to push his body against the blonde’s again, making sure the other man felt his erection straining in his pants. “Does it feel like I don’t want anything to happen?”

For the second time that night, Shizuo snapped. He growled low at Izaya’s words, causing the brunette to shiver against his will. The blonde shoved the other man back abruptly before bending down to pick him up and sling him over his shoulder. “Sh-Shizuo!” Izaya forced out breathlessly, feeling his own cheeks flush with an odd mix of embarrassment and excitement. “Put me down, you beast! I can walk by myself.”

Shizuo chuckled under his breath as he headed further into the apartment. “I’m being less timid. Your pride may have to learn how to take a break every once in awhile… while I throw you around a bit. I told you earlier, I’m a superhumanly strong, hot-blooded man. If you want to be with me, you’re going to have to learn how to yield a bit, don’t you think?”

For the first time in his life, Izaya felt vulnerably submissive; and it felt so right. In the past, he had always been the dominant one. The one to bend the other to his will - and those “others” were much smaller in number than Izaya let Shizuo believe. But he had always been the aggressor. The one in control. This was not what he had pictured.

But being carried off to Shizuo’s bedroom as he was essentially told that he was going to be the one to surrender his control to this beast of a man, thrilled him in a way he had never experienced. It made him wonder how he ever expected to tame Shizuo in the first place. Someone so wild with such raw power… he was the embodiment of dominance. And he chose Izaya. The brunette shivered as he felt an oddly satisfied smile bloom across his face. 

Before he could process any further, Shizuo adjusted his grip and he felt himself get laid gently onto the bed. Izaya looked up at Shizuo who stood gazing down at him, before the brunette dropped his eyes nervously. “What?” Izaya asked quietly as he felt Shizuo’s eyes still trained on him.

“I’m just admiring the view,” the blonde admitted easily as he crawled onto the bed and lay on his side next to the other man. Shizuo bent an arm at the elbow and rested his head on an upturned palm. “You’re so beautiful, Izaya. It’s almost unreal to me that you’re at my side… on my bed.” He sighed happily as his free hand reached forward to run the backs of his fingers along Izaya’s cheek. 

Izaya felt himself lean into Shizuo’s touch as he turned onto his side to face the gentle blonde. The only light in the room was the moon filtering in from the window next to the bed, but it fell clearly on Shizuo’s softened features and illuminated the tender, borderline infatuated, look on his face. It was more than desire and it terrified Izaya when he felt the same look creeping into his expression.

Izaya leaned forward and buried his face in Shizuo’s neck to hide his embarrassment but it only proved to bring more attention to his mounting nervousness. “Oi, Izaya… what’s wrong?” Shizuo asked wrapping an arm tightly around the shorter man nearly shaking against him. 

“Scared,” Izaya admitted in a quiet whisper, hoping Shizuo wouldn’t hear his confession. 

“What’s there for you to be scared of?” the blonde asked, bewildered by the bold, flirty brunette’s confession. He ran his hands up and down against Izaya’ back soothingly before leaning back to try and catch Izaya’s hesitant eyes. “Talk to me.”

“I… I’m scared of how much of myself I want to give to you, Shizuo. And I’m not just referring to my body,” Izaya whispered, unable to meet Shizuo’s eyes. “I have never opened up to anyone like this before. I have never been this vulnerable. I’m scared by how much I am enjoying it.” He paused to drag his eyes up to meet Shizuo’s. “Though I’d be lying if I completely glossed over how I want to literally give myself to you. When that happens, it will be...” Izaya paused to take a deep breath. “It will be a first for both of us. So you can go ahead and make fun of me now.”

“Come on, Izaya. I wouldn’t do that and you know it,” Shizuo said reassuringly before confusion took over his face. “But I don't understand. I thought you… I mean you made it seem like you’ve done this before. I thought…” The blonde paused as he watched Izaya’s cheeks burn as realization hit him. Shizuo’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled gently. “Oh. Well… we don’t have to do everything tonight, right? We can just go at whatever pace feels natural.”

“I don’t really know what’s natural,” Izaya admitted quietly. “All of this is new territory for me. I have had experience but nothing like this. There haven’t been… emotions tied to this sort of thing. Like I said I’ve never wanted to give so much of myself…”

“I know what you said. And I understand,” Shizuo interrupted in a low soothing voice. The blonde pulled Izaya in closer as he scooted them up the bed so he could rest his head on a pillow, freeing his other arm to slide under the brunette’s head. “Let’s take a step back. Slow down a bit and see where things take us. How does that sound?”

Izaya bit his lower lip as he wound his leg around Shizuo while the fingers of his left hand trailed along the blonde’s torso. “Let’s not be too hasty. I don’t want to slow down too much,” he said honestly, his cheeks continuing to burn.

The blonde chuckled softly, sending a shiver through the man tangled up in his arms. “What does that mean?” Shizuo asked, an amused grin tugging at his lips. “How about this, I’ll let you set the pace.”

Izaya sighed contentedly, letting his fingers continue their exploration. “It means I want to touch you without restrictions,” he said softly, his bold nature returning slowly. “While I admit to being scared emotionally, that doesn’t make me shy away from wanting to be with you physically. I am very curious by nature. Every part of me is aching to learn about you, Shizuo. My fingers want to know every inch of your skin.” His hand slid down the blonde’s chest, past his stomach to rest low on his abdomen. “Every. Single. Inch.” Izaya fingers dipped below the waistline of Shizuo’s partially unbuttoned pants while he smirked up at the blonde.

Shizuo stifled an unintelligible noise when Izaya’s pinky just barely brushed against the tip of his erection. “W-well… who am I to tell you to try and suppress your very nature. By all means, explore away,” the bartender murmured with a small grin before his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Izaya’s fingers wrapping loosely around him. He didn’t try to suppress the groan that accompanied the brunette’s teasing touch as he held himself back from pushing against the hand, seeking more contact.

“Shall we test your strength in a different way, Shizu-chan?” Izaya purred into the blonde’s ear. He removed his hand, earning a low whining groan. The noise slowly morphed into a relieved sigh as Izaya finished unbuttoning Shizuo’s pants. The brunette pushed himself up to sitting in order to pull his shirt up over his head. “Let’s test your strength in regards to holding yourself together. Restraining yourself. Keeping your hands to yourself.”

Shizuo’s breath caught in his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that night as his eyes wandered Izaya’s porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Taking a deep centering breath, the blonde raised his eyes to meet Izaya’s mischievous ruby gaze that shone in the dim lighting. Shizuo found he had no words in response to the brunette’s playfully seductive idea, so all he could do was nod in agreement. 

“Mmm… wonderful,” Izaya murmured as he leaned over Shizuo, sliding their bare skin against each other as he brought a leg up over the blonde’s waist to straddle him. “Now, you promised I could set the pace, so let’s see if you can control yourself enough to keep that promise.” Izaya lay his upper body flush against Shizuo’s causing both men to sigh happily at the feeling. 

Shizuo smirked up at Izaya when he felt the shorter man shiver just as noticeably at the skin contact. “Have faith in your Shizu-chan,” he said in a low rumbling voice that made Izaya shudder and push himself up against the man beneath him. The blonde leaned up to whisper in the other man’s ear, “plus, like I said earlier… you seem just as anxious as I am.”

“Oh I am,” Izaya admitted as he brought his hands up to grip Shizuo’s shoulders tightly. “But I get to play as much as I want right now, while you just have to lay back and… enjoy.” The brunette leaned in to kiss Shizuo deeply, sliding his tongue quickly past the blonde’s lips to curl up and run the tip along the roof of his mouth before pulling away, not giving the other a chance to kiss back. Izaya smiled mischievously as he started to slide his body down Shizuo’s, his teeth nipping and tongue licking on the way down.

Izaya smiled against the hard muscle of Shizuo’s chest before his eyes flickered up to catch his smoldering mocha gaze, watching every move the brunette made. “Mmm… that is quite the exciting look in your eyes right now. It’s screaming that you want to grab me, bend me over and pound me into the mattress while I scream your name.” Izaya paused his teasing words to move his mouth over to trap one of Shizuo’s nipples between his teeth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive nub. He pulled away to smile sweetly up at the blonde. “Does that sound about right?” 

Shizuo balled his hands into the bedding as he just barely managed to keep himself from arching up off the bed into Izaya’s touch. “That is very much what I’m thinking right now,” the blonde practically growled down at the teasing brunette. “But I want you to beg me to make you scream my name, I-za-ya.” 

The brunette shivered at the way Shizuo’s deep rumbling voice caressed each syllable, like his mouth was made to say his name. Izaya silently vowed to make the blonde shout his name before the night was over. He wanted to hear his name loud enough to shake the walls. Loud enough that the neighbors knew just exactly who was giving Shizuo the greatest pleasure he had yet to know.

“Well if you still have yourself under control, why don’t we up the level of difficulty?” Izaya murmured against Shizuo’s chest as he continued moving down the other man’s torso. He trailed his tongue down the middle of Shizuo’s stomach before reaching his well defined abdomen. “Mmm… so tasty, Shizu-chan,” he purred as he tilted his head up to meet Shizuo’s gaze that refused to tear itself away from Izaya’s movements. He nibbled on any part of the blonde that was in front of him while he moved his hands down to grip the waistband of Shizuo’s boxers and jeans, tugging down swiftly. “I wonder what other parts of you are tasty,” he purred, watching Shizuo’s hands tighten their grip even further on the bedding.

“There’s only one way to find out,” the blonde said boldly, the resolve in his voice surprising Izaya who continued smirking up at him while wrapping his slender fingers tightly around Shizuo’s length. The blonde had to use all his power to keep himself from bucking forward into Izaya’s hand. “Fuck. How did I get so lucky?”

“You really are a masochist, Shizu-chan, if this little game makes you feel lucky,” Izaya said with laughter staining his voice. His hand began to stroke Shizuo painfully slow while his mouth continued to lick and nip down the other man’s abdomen. Izaya slid his tongue over to one of Shizuo’s hips where he bit sharply into the sensitive skin, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the man at his mercy. The pulsing muscle in the brunette’s hand twitched excitedly as he felt a fresh spurt of precum against his thumb running over the sensitive tip of Shizuo’s cock. “Such a masochist…” Izaya whispered absently against the blonde’s hip with a small smile.

Shizuo groaned at the feeling of Izaya’s teasing hand but grinned broadly down at the brunette. “Well then, it’s a good thing that you seem to be quite the little sadist,” the blonde said before moaning loudly at the feeling of Izaya’s teasing tongue at the tip of his erection. Shizuo’s hands unfisted themselves against his will as he felt them try to move down to guide Izaya’s head farther down onto his dick but he pulled them back last minute, splaying them back against the bed.

“Good boy, Shizu-chan,” Izaya praised darkly before licking a slow teasing circle around the tip of the blonde’s dick in his hand. “I think you leveled up again. Would you like to continue?”

“God yes,” the blonde forced out through a groan as he forced his arms up over his head, his hands gripping the opposite elbows to reinforce the ‘hands to yourself’ rule Izaya had subtly laid out. “Please.”

Izaya was shocked at how much power he had over Shizuo doing something he had always labeled as a submissive act. The blonde was forcing him to reevaluate his sexual knowledge and it made him feel like a fumbling virgin all over again. Izaya looked up and met Shizuo’s darkened chocolaty gaze again and felt the commanding weight of his eyes contradicting the soft plea in his voice, making the brunette’s head spin with desire. “Anything my Shizu-chan wants.”

Izaya’s hand tightened its grip as he brought his head to slide the tip of the blonde’s dick past his lips, pausing to look back up at Shizuo knowingly as he slid his tongue softly along the sensitive slit. Shizuo groaned loudly as Izaya moaned at the taste of the blonde’s precum. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip then slid his mouth down slowly, just enough to meet his hand before backing off and repeating. 

Shizuo’s fingernails dug into his elbows as he held on for dear life while Izaya teased him mercilessly. The feeling of his hot, wet mouth on any part of his dick was almost too much, but the added feeling of Izaya’s warm hand wrapped around the base and stroking up to meet his mouth, it almost made him lose himself. His hands flew upward to grip the headboard tightly as he groaned and panted, trying to catch his breath while keeping himself under control. “Fuck,” the blonde forced out as he stared down at Izaya, completely spellbound by the sight.

Izaya pulled back to look up into Shizuo’s face, amusement clear in his lusty gaze. “Another night, Shizuo,” he jested. “But I do believe you’ve showed enough restraint to pass into the final test.” Izaya paused to lick a slow line up the underside of Shizuo’s length. 

The blonde took a deep breath and could only nod before Izaya took the tip back into his mouth. Shizuo felt Izaya’s hand slide down until it lay flat against his pelvis, in an attempt to reinforce the demand to stay still. The brunette slid his mouth down onto Shizuo’s dick fully before pulling back slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of his length. 

Shizuo’s eyes slammed shut as he enjoyed the heat of Izaya’s mouth wrapped firmly around his cock. The headboard groaned under his strong fingers as he painstakingly kept his hands away from Izaya. He heard himself growl low before he couldn’t stop the moans from sneaking out as Izaya bobbed his head quicker. He risked a peek down at the brunette and was met by his intense crimson eyes, watching him writhe in pleasure under his skilled mouth. 

Izaya moaned purposefully when their eyes met as he relaxed his throat in order to take Shizuo deeper. He was pleasantly surprised at how long the blonde was lasting, considering Izaya was the first person to so much as touch him. It made him excited to see how long he could last in the long run. Izaya moaned again, unconsciously this time, as he enjoyed the feeling of the impossibly hard muscle in his mouth, causing Shizuo to forget himself for a moment and buck forward.

Izaya smirked inwardly. ‘Though not much longer now,’ he thought as he pushed his mouth down as far as he could before pulling back all the way to swirl his tongue around the tip of Shizuo’s dick. After a few greedy gulps of air, Izaya slid the blonde’s dick past his lips again, this time bringing his hand back up to meet them. His hand slid easily along Shizuo’s naturally lubricated length as his mouth focused, once again, on the sensitive tip. 

Shizuo’s ragged breaths came quicker as he moaned uncontrollably, writhing under Izaya’s skilled mouth. “Shit. I’m gonna… fuck. You’re gonna make me cum, Izaya,” the blonde forced out through frantic gasps for air as the headboard continued to groan and crack under his desperate grip. Izaya was impressed that the headboard was still in one piece. Shizuo was holding himself back in more ways than one. Though maybe impressed was the wrong word. 

With a mischievous thought, the brunette took the bartender’s dick as far back into his throat as he could while moaning purposefully. He held Shizuo still in his mouth before backing off slowly, dragging his tongue against the underside of his length before bringing his head back down quickly. Izaya heard the wood cracking louder above him as he smirked internally as he repeatedly took Shizuo hard and deep as he began to fuck his own mouth with Shizuo’s cock. 

“Fuck. How… so good,” Shizuo muttered unintelligibly as his hips rose to meet Izaya’s mouth, unable to hold himself back completely anymore. His eyes slammed shut again as he felt the telltale pressure of his oncoming orgasm coil in his pelvis snap so suddenly that he was taken slightly off guard. “Izaaayaaa!” he shouted, his toes curling as he fell into a blinding white hot abyss, cumming hard down Izaya’s throat. He gave way to his loss of control as his strength bubbled up to the surface, his fingers gripping tightly at the headboard as the wood fell apart in his hands. “Fuck…”

Izaya relaxed his throat as he caught every powerful drop of Shizuo’s explosive orgasm. He hummed contentedly as he licked languidly up the side of the blonde’s cock as he pulled away to look up at the panting mess he had made of Shizuo. When their eyes met, Izaya licked his lips and leaned up to lay his head on Shizuo’s stomach. “You seem to have broken your poor bed,” the brunette said with a smirk.

“Do I look like I care?” Shizuo said, chuckling softly as he took slow, deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart. “That was amazing. I just… I don’t… I have no words.” The blonde paused to pull Izaya up to hold him tightly against his chest. “Plus, I’m pretty sure at the end there, you were aiming for me to rip my bed apart.”

“Mmm… guilty as charged,” the brunette purred as he snuggled into Shizuo’s arms. 

When Izaya slid his body off of Shizuo and slung a leg over his waist, the blonde seemed to get yanked out of his euphoria as he felt Izaya’s still very prominent erection against his thigh. “Shit. I’m terrible!” Shizuo exclaimed as turned toward Izaya. “I… should have… I should…”

“Calm down, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “You couldn’t have done anything when I told you to keep your hands to yourself, could you? If anything, it’s my fault I’m still like this.”

Shizuo tilted his head in confusion. “Why is it your fault?”

Izaya raised an amused eyebrow, once again baffled by the innocence of the man holding him in his arms. “Shizu-chan. I could have done something about it… While I had your dick in my mouth,” he purred seductively into the blonde’s ear as he slid his leg up to hook around Shizuo’s hip, pulling him down on top of him. “Would you have liked to see that? Would you have enjoyed the sight of me pleasuring myself as I swallowed you whole?”

Shizuo shuddered at Izaya’s words as he leaned down to growl into the brunette’s ear. “You know, if you’re trying to seduce me further, I think you should know that I’m already yours,” the blonde whispered softly, adjusting his position to push his thigh teasingly against Izaya’s erection. “But that makes me wonder… are you mine, too?”

Yet again, the blonde surprised him. Izaya’s mouth dropped open as a strangled whimper snuck out before he could say anything witty in response. Shizuo grinned down at the brunette as if the lack of response was more than a good enough answer. He rolled off of Izaya to sit up with his back against the broken headboard. He sighed as he collected the pieces of splintered wood off the bed and tossed them to the side. “Come here,” he said softly.

Izaya bit his lip to hold back a smirk as he flipped over onto his stomach and splay his hands out against the mattress. His palms pushed backward against the bed as he folded his legs under himself and arched his back up to jut his ass in the air teasingly. “Hmm? Why? What are you going to me, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo’ eyes roamed Izaya’s body before he met his eyes. “Come. Here,” he repeated forcefully, his voice holding an alluring authoritative edge that had Izaya automatically crawling up toward the blonde. “Mmm… that’s a good boy, Izaya,” he praised as he reached for the shorter man, pulling him up to settle between his legs with his back against the blonde’s chest. “While I would have loved the sight of you enjoying the taste of me so much that you can’t help but touch yourself… I want to be the one to make you squirm. I want to hear your desperate voice beg me to make you cum.”

“I don’t beg,” Izaya shot back defiantly, his flushed face betraying his words.

“You will,” the blonde said in a low rumbling voice that had Izaya shivering and pushing his back against Shizuo’s chest. He caught the brunette’s wrists in his hands, leading them up behind the domineering blonde’s head. “If your hands drop below my shoulders, I’ll stop,” Shizuo whispered into Izaya’s ear as the brunette dropped his head back to rest on his shoulder. “It’s my turn to touch.”

Izaya whimpered as he clasped his hands tightly at the back of Shizuo’s neck while the blonde trailed his fingers down the brunette’s arms and sides to skim along the waistline of his pants. Shizuo made quick work of removing Izaya’s belt, tossing it off the bed with a thud. While slowly unbuttoning the other man’s pants, Shizuo licked a lazy line up Izaya’s neck to whisper in his ear; “delicious.” He paused a moment as his hands stilled at the bottom button. “Now, how vulnerable do you want to be? How much of yourself do you want me to see tonight, I-za-ya?”

Whimpering softly at Shizuo’s voice and the weight of his words, Izaya squirmed against the blonde, forcing his fingers to stay interlaced. “How much...” the brunette started, not recognizing his own breathy voice. “How much do you want to see?”

Shizuo grinned against the skin of Izaya slender neck. “Everything,” the blonde murmured, to which Izaya could only nod in compliance, not trusting his voice. “Mmm… good answer.” Shizuo slipped his fingers under Izaya’s waistline, hooking his thumb to slide the pants down. “Lift your hips for me,” the blonde said softly with his chin in the crook of Izaya’s neck, his eyes raking down the other man’s alabaster skin.

Izaya swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip. He pushed his hips up off the mattress enough for Shizuo to pull his pants down and over his ass to slide them down his creamy thighs while Izaya sat back against the blonde. The brunette felt the low growl at his back as he shivered in Shizuo’s arms. He absently bent his knees in to himself so the bartender could slip his pants off completely.

Shizuo threw Izaya’s pants and boxer briefs off the bed before his hands caressed up the brunette’s legs as he stretched them back out in front of himself. “Why do you feel so... right? You’re perfect.”

“I’m not,” Izaya whispered without thinking as he shivered again. “I’m the farthest thing from perfect. I may pretend to be… but… I’m broken.”

Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around Izaya at his unexpected admission, burying his head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “Everyone is to an extent,” the blonde said quietly as he took a deep breath, inhaling Izaya’s intoxicating scent. “Shit. I must be seriously fucked up because my first thought was that if you weren’t broken, I probably wouldn’t be as attracted to you,” Shizuo admitted as he dropped a hand to wrap tightly around Izaya’s erection, earning a whimper from the man in his arms. “And I’m… dangerously attracted to you.”

“Sh-Shizuo,” Izaya moaned as he tightened the grip of his hands at the nape of the blonde’s neck. He leaned his head in to rub his cheek against Shizuo’s, while he squirmed subtly against the blonde. “Your hand. Bigger than mine. Mmmm warm,” Izaya mumbled absently before moaning softly as Shizuo’s hand began to move almost tauntingly slow.

“I want to make you feel good,” Shizuo whispered as he turned his head toward Izaya’s cheek, his lips following a burning trail down to absently suck at the brunette’s neck. The soft feeling of Shizuo’s tongue against his skin contradicting the almost painful suction of his mouth caused Izaya to take a sharp breath, successfully holding back another embarrassing whimper. 

“Don’t you dare hold out on me,” Shizuo demanded. “I want to hear you.” His teeth sunk into the skin surrounded the mark blooming quickly on Izaya’s porcelain skin, causing the brunette to cry out against his will. “Much better. Now…” The blonde paused again, licking at the abused spot on Izaya neck while he ran a thumb of the sensitive tip of Izaya erection before sliding his hand down swiftly. “Tell me what you like.”

Izaya’s head was swimming. Everything the blonde was doing screamed domineering confidence. The tone in his voice commanding. But the words begged for guidance. The contradiction was overwhelming. The man at his back continued to surprise him… which in turn made Izaya surprise himself. Everything about the situation was intoxicating. “Tighter… faster…” he forced out, his voice barely a breathy whisper. “P-please… Shizuo.”

Shizuo smirked against Izaya’s shoulder as he tightened his grip and sped up his strokes, quick to follow the brunette’s direction. “Better?” he said, his voice deliciously rough against Izaya’s ear. The blonde’s free hand slid up the shorter man’s chest to grip his chin, turning the brunette’s head toward him. Shizuo growled possessively at the faraway look on Izaya’s lust stained face before leaning in to kiss him fiercely, drawing out the soft moans stuck in the shorter man’s throat.

Izaya’s hands absently unclasped themselves as they slipped down Shizuo’s neck, digging his fingers into the blonde’s shoulders to keep them from falling further, the other man’s threatening command still echoing in his mind. Shizuo groaned as he nipped at Izaya’s lip, relishing the bite of the brunette’s nails into his skin. “Good boy,” the blonde murmured against his lips.

Though it wasn’t meant to be taken as a challenge, Shizuo’s absent praise lit a fire in Izaya. The brunette felt some of the haze that had settled in his brain clear as he smirked back against Shizuo’s demanding kiss, pulling back to look defiantly into the blonde’s smoldering mocha gaze. “But I’m not a good boy, Shizu-chan,” Izaya slid his hands past the blonde’s shoulders to trail his nails down his own chest, moaning purposefully as they grazed teasingly over his nipples. “Oops. My naughty hands seem to have a mind of their own,” he murmured mischievously, continuing to meet Shizuo’s heated glare as he dropped a hand to wrap around the blonde’s tight grip. “Shall I guide you more directly?” he asked as he adjusted Shizuo’s speed with a satisfied shiver as he felt the blonde’s dick twitch back to life excitedly at his back.

Shizuo grinned darkly as he stopped their hands’ movement instantly. Izaya almost pouted when he couldn’t resume their tandem strokes. “I told you I’d stop if your hands dropped,” the blonde growled before his teeth sunk sharply in to Izaya’s shoulder. 

Izaya gasped at the feeling as he bucked forward against Shizuo’s hand. His smirk came back instantly as an idea came rushing forward. “Shizu-chaaan… naughty boys like me always find ways to avoid punishment,” the brunette purred as he raised his hips to thrust upward into Shizuo’s grip. “Or manipulate it to be… enjoyable.”

Izaya groaned as he continued pushing his hips up to meet Shizuo’s immobile hand. “I could just take my hand away, you know,” the blonde said quietly, watching intently as Izaya essentially fucked his tightly gripped fingers. “But to be honest…” He paused to stare into Izaya’s panting face, a hint of frustration dancing in his crimson eyes. “I think making you do all this work that you seemed so very eager to do is fitting punishment.” He grinned as he loosened his grip purposefully, causing Izaya to whine in aggravation as he thrust upward, frantically searching for the sweet, tight friction Shizuo was denying him.

Izaya threw his hands back up to grip tightly onto Shizuo’s neck as he pushed up against the blonde’s hand eagerly. The brunette pulled himself back against the other man’s chest, his body desperately begging for release. “Sh-Shizuo. Please.” He panted as the blonde tightened his grip, running his thumb over the tip to catch Izaya’s excited burst of precum. The brunette moaned at the slick feeling of the natural lubricant Shizuo had pulled down his impatient dick. “Fuck. Please.”

“Please what, I-za-ya?” the blonde encouraged commandingly.

“Don't stop. Shizuo. Please. Make me cum,” Izaya pleaded, the resolve in his voice dissipating as his body lost the rhythm of his purposeful thrusting to his mounting pleasure. “I’ll be good. Please. Please…” he begged absently in Shizuo’s ear.

A dark smile lit up Shizuo’s face as he resumed his previous strokes, his speed matching Izaya’s moans. “I’ll be happy to,” he murmured as he continued to catch every bit of Izaya’s precum as it pooled, realizing how much easier it was go make the brunette writhe against him with the added slickness. “I told you. I want to make you feel good.”

Izaya couldn’t stop the quick whimpering moans at the sound and feeling of Shizuo’s voice in his ear. He started to say something in response but was quickly stopped by the blonde’s commanding mouth. The added pleasure of their tongues sliding against each other as their lips fought for dominance was almost too much. Izaya’s eyes fluttered shut in an attempt to calm his racing heart but the loss of vision only succeeded in sharpening his awareness of everything he was feeling. Shizuo’s rough strokes; his gentle, yet demanding mouth; his hard chest pressed tightly against Izaya’s back; the cool air at his front. The last thought made him gasp as his eyes flew open, widening at the sudden intense feeling of vulnerability at the realization of how bare this position left him. 

He whimpered and bucked forward against Shizuo’s strokes. Izaya couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to realize just how on display he was for the man at his back. It was terrifying and thrilling. “Sh-Shizuo!” he shouted absently as he felt an all too familiar pressure building in his pelvis. Familiar but different. Never before had he felt such an intense feeling attached to an oncoming orgasm. ‘It’s… emotional,’ he thought before his mind went blank. His head dropped back against Shizuo’s shoulders, absently baring his neck and opening himself up even more. 

“Fuck. I love to hear you say my name like that,” the blonde growled as he began to twist his wrist at the base of Izaya’s dick before pulling his hand up to the tip. The brunette groaned low at the new feeling, melting back against Shizuo as he felt tightly coiled pressure settled in the base of his pelvis release surprisingly quick. His head fell forward, his body having lost every ounce of strength, watching Shizuo’s final strokes before he erupted intensely over his abdomen and the blonde’s hand.

It took a few moments for Izaya to recognize the voice mumbling Shizuo’s name repeatedly as his own. He snapped his mouth shut as his mind started to clear, his thoughts reeling back the scene that had just taken place. Izaya stiffened in Shizuo’s grasp before starting to squirm away.

“Oh no you don’t,” the blonde said, chuckling fondly as he pulled the escaping brunette back against him. “Where do you think you’re going, Izaya?”

“L-let me go. I’m going to… I want to go clean up,” the normally confident shorter man said, biting his lip and dropping his gaze to the side. Izaya’s arms absently moved to shield himself from Shizuo’s intense chocolaty eyes. “I made a mess.”

The blonde pulled the other man back tightly. “Don’t go,” Shizuo whispered against Izaya’s neck. “I can almost feel what you’re thinking right now. I thought you promised that you’d never be scared of me.”

“This is different, Shizuo,” Izaya mumbled, pulling his knees up into his chest as he turned in Shizuo’s arms. He buried his face into the blonde’s chest and took a few deep breaths, Shizuo’s intoxicatingly masculine scent unintentionally smoothing out some of his frayed nerves. “I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of myself. I don’t know who I am when I’m with you.”

Shizuo stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say to reassure the unguarded man in his arms. Sighing heavily, the blonde reached to the side, his fingers wrapping around Izaya’s shirt before handing it to the man curled up against him. “Here. Use this for now. I refuse to let you go right now,” he said quietly. “I’m scared that if I let you up, you’re going to disappear on me. And I told you… I’m not letting you go.”

Izaya took the shirt from Shizuo’s hand as he looked up at him, trying to keep the wonder out of his expression. ‘Who is this man?’ he thought as he glanced down at his hand. “You expect me to use my own shirt to clean up? What am I supposed to wear when I start my slow walk of shame home?” Izaya saw his words bite Shizuo who winced at the tone in the brunette’s voice.

“A-are you ashamed to be here with me? Are you ashamed of what we’ve been doing?” Shizuo asked quietly, forcing himself to stay calm, his tone even. The blonde loosened his grip on Izaya his eyes falling to his soiled hand. He winced again before wiping his hand against his jeans.

“I… I’m not… I don’t,” Izaya muttered as he scooted away slightly, waging an internal war with own emotions. He wished he could just tear down this wall that was already starting to rebuild itself. He wished he could stop himself from trying to destroy something that could be so good. After a deep breath, he finally forced his gaze to meet Shizuo’s sad eyes. His heart wrenched in his chest at the sight. “I’m not ashamed. I’m sorry. I’m trying so hard to not do what I normally do,” he admitted carefully. “Please be patient with me.”

Shizuo sighed in relief. “Take all the time you need. I’ll just focus on trying to read your body language first then listen to that stupid mouth of yours second,” the blonde said lightheartedly. “If I let you go completely to go clean up like you want… are you going to disappear on me?”

Izaya paused and honestly thought a moment about how to answer. “No. I won’t disappear, Shizuo. I promise,” he said resolutely, his voice soft yet unwavering. “Unless you don’t trust me… and want to follow me into the bathroom.”

“Hey. If I followed you into the bathroom right now, it wouldn’t be because I don’t trust you,” Shizuo said with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked Izaya up and down. “It would be because I want to help…”

“Shizu-chan! Insatiable,” the brunette said with a laugh as he slid out of the blonde’s grasp, his eye searching the floor for the rest of his clothes. 

As if Shizuo could tell he intended to get dressed, the blonde shot up off the bed and found Izaya’s pants before he could. “I don’t think so,” he said mischievously as he bent over to pick Izaya’s bottoms off the floor. “I’ll trade you. I’ll give you these if you hand over your shirt.”

“What? Why?” the brunette asked incredulously. 

“Well, I don’t intend to let you leave until the morning anyway, so why do you need all your clothes?” Shizuo asked playfully, reaching his hand expectantly to Izaya who in turn sighed and handed over his shirt. “Thank you… you can have this now.” Shizuo smirked and handed Izaya his boxer briefs, keeping his jeans out of reach.

“Hey!” Izaya snapped as he narrowed his eyes, snatching the meager offering out of Shizuo’s hand. “And who said I was staying the night? That’s very presumptuous of you, Shizu-chan. Plus your bed is small.”

Shizuo laughed and turned toward his dresser next to the bed. He carefully folded Izaya’s clothes and set them on top before turning back toward the brunette with a grin. “You weren’t complaining before when you were rolling all over it,” he said with a shrug before his grin twisted into a smirk. “Now go clean up unless you want to watch me get undressed.”

“And watch you put clothes back on to sleep in? No thanks,” Izaya said teasingly before turning away and sauntering out of the room, feeling Shizuo’s eyes all over his naked body. The brunette waved his boxer briefs over his head as he paused in the door to glance back at the bartender. “I’ll be back. Especially if this is all I get to wear now.”

“You’re lucky I gave you that much.” Shizuo scoffed quietly looking around the now empty room. He sighed as he got undressed, throwing his clothing into the hamper before starting to open a drawer of his dresser. He raised an amused eyebrow at himself as he pushed the drawer shut again and made his way back over to the bed and slipped under the covers.

“Shizu-chan. There is absolutely nothing interesting in your bathroom,” Izaya said as he wandered back in to the bedroom and came to a stop at the foot of the bed. He put a hand on his hip and looked down at the blonde expectantly. “How am I supposed to learn your dirty little secrets if your house is so boring?”

“I don’t have any secrets,” Shizuo said simply as he pat the bed next to him, inviting Izaya to get in. “Plus, you can just ask me instead of looking through my cabinets. I don’t lie and I don’t hide things.”

Izaya raised an eyebrow curiously before crawling up the bed to slip under the covers next to Shizuo. “Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies. Everyone hides things,” the cynical brunette said as he lay his head on a pillow, turning his body in toward Shizuo.

“I’m not everyone,” the blonde said with a grin, reaching out to wrap an arm around Izaya and pulling him in close.

The brunette’s eyes widened slightly before his hand held up the blanket for him to take a peek under the covers. “Damn it’s too dark,” he said with a pout. “You’re naked aren’t you?”

“Yup,” Shizuo said triumphantly, laying out on his back with an arm stretched out under Izaya’s head.

“You realize I’m going to attack you in the morning, right?” the brunette asked with a slow smile, pulling himself in close to the blonde.

“Yup,” the blonde repeated before pulling Izaya’s face in to kiss him softly.

“Well, as long as you’re aware,” Izaya murmured before chuckling softly. He sighed happily as he let himself relax against Shizuo’s warm body, forgoing the pillow in favor of the blonde’s shoulder. His eyes fell shut contentedly as he smiled to himself. “Good night, Shizu-chan.”

“Sleep well, Izaya,” Shizuo said softly as he looked down in disbelief at the man relaxing at his side. He bent his head down to plant a kiss on Izaya’s forehead before letting his fingers find their way into his ebony locks.

The blonde wasn’t sure how long he lay awake listening to the sound of the other man’s even breathing as he slept; but when he did finally fall asleep it was the best night’s sleep he had in a long time.


	8. Stopping Emotional Distance and an Unwanted Encounter…

After two and a half weeks, Shizuo was starting to get a little frustrated. He had only gotten the opportunity to see Izaya twice - if you didn’t count the times the brunette information broker came to the bar. The blonde did not count those times. He wanted more time together. While he didn’t want to spook the already emotionally cautious brunette, he couldn't help but think that this was getting ridiculous. 

Standing out in the alley behind the bar, Shizuo brought his cigarette back to his lips to take a long drag. His mind wandered back to that first morning when he woke up with Izaya in his arms. It felt like heaven. He didn’t want that moment to end. And when Izaya actually woke up and got handsy like he had promised, well… that was fun, too. The blonde chuckled fondly at the thought while he took a shallow drag and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, debating on contacting Izaya. 

Shizuo thought about the rest of that morning with a heavy sigh. He had thought he was doing the right thing by offering breakfast and a shower. He had thought it was a pretty damn normal thing to do but Izaya looked at him like he had grown a second head. What was so wrong about what he did? Was that what made it more intimate in Izaya’s opinion? More than just playing around? Was that what they wanted? Did they want more?

Shizuo did. He knew he did, but he didn’t want to come on too strong. He laughed bitterly at the thought as he stared at Izaya’s contact information, still debating on calling. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Even if he did answer, I’m at work. Plus, he wouldn’t want me to call just to call… would he?”

Shizuo thought about making his way over to Shinjuku later to wander around and hope to run into Izaya but after a moment’s thought, he realized how insane that sounded. Who in their right mind would desperately comb the streets in a thinly veiled attempt at finding one specific person among thousands? Hell, it wouldn’t be veiled in the slightest. Especially given how late it would be before he got off of work and headed all the way over to Shinjuku.

The bartender extinguished his cigarette before making his way back into the bar, glancing down at his watch as he let the door fall shut behind him. One more hour. ‘It’ll be too late. Tomorrow,’ he thought resolutely. ‘I’ll call him tomorrow.’

“Shizu-chaaan,” an all too familiar voice called from the other end of the bar. Shizuo finally looked up and chuckled quietly at the sight of Izaya perched on a barstool with that infuriatingly alluring smirk on his pretty face. “That was a very long cigarette break. I was debating on going to another bar,” Izaya mocked playfully as he leaned his elbows on the counter with a sigh. “The service here is terrible.”

“You get what you pay for,” Shizuo threw back with a scoff as he ducked behind the bar to walk down toward the brunette, bypassing the few other customers seated along the counter. “And I don’t think you’ve paid for a single thing since you’ve started sitting at my bar.”

“Fiiiine,” Izaya said, feigning exasperation before smirking mischievously up at the blonde. “It’s not like I come here for the drinks anyway. Between you and me, I only come here for one specific bartender. He’s caught my eye, you see. Ne... maybe you could put in a good word for me.” Izaya paused to lower his voice to just barely a whisper, forcing Shizuo to lean in closely. “I’ve had some very vivid fantasies recently that have all included him. Some of them have taken place on this very bar.”

Shizuo shivered at the seductive tone in the brunette’s voice before the lewd words caught up to him. The blonde reached a hand out to grab Izaya by the fur collar of his jacket and pull him in until they were a breath apart. “What a coincidence,” he breathed in Izaya’s face. “This bartender you’re interested in… he’s thought extensively about bending you over this counter after hours.”

Izaya raised an amused eyebrow at Shizuo as he brought a hand up to wrap his slender fingers around the blonde’s solid wrist. “Maybe later, Shizu-chan,” he whispered before nipping at the other man’s lower lip, forcing the blonde to release him with a shake of his head. “Oh? Ashamed of me? Don’t want to show me any affection in public?”

“You know that’s not true,” Shizuo said quietly, his eyes leading Izaya’s gaze to the other patrons at the bar. “As much as I wish I could shut you up with a kiss right now, I have to try to be professional.” Shizuo paused before looking down at Izaya with a softened gaze. “I’ll be off in an hour. Will you still be around?”

Izaya bit his lip and looked nervous for a second before his normal confident, flirty demeanor took over his face. “Who knows? I’m a very busy man. I may have some business to attend to later,” he said playfully with an almost anxious edge as his eyes forced Shizuo to follow his line of sight down to a patron who was trying to get the bartender’s attention.

Shizuo sighed and held Izaya’s eyes intently for a moment before turning away to head down the bar. He stopped after one step, muttering over his shoulder: “Please don’t disappear on me again tonight.” He didn’t wait for a response before he went down to tend to the other gentlemen waiting patiently for their drinks.

Izaya spun on the bar stool, leaning his back against the countertop. Facing the wall, no one could see the pained expression on his face accompanying the hesitant look in his eyes. He had wanted to see Shizuo every day these past few weeks. He wanted to spend more time alone together. He didn’t want their only interactions to be at this damn bar. Every day he would open up the blonde’s contact information only to stare at it blankly before putting his phone away. 

Feeling lost and unsure was not normal for Izaya. And there were so many other feelings that had started to manifest since meeting Shizuo. Many he wasn’t even sure existed before. Nothing felt real but it all felt so right. It terrified Izaya. So, he stayed distant.

He had given in twice. Both times instigated by the blonde. The two times Shizuo had gotten up the nerve to call him, were the only times they had seen each other outside of the bar. Both times they ended up spending the day and the evening together. Not the night. Izaya couldn’t let himself look like a vulnerable idiot again like that morning. 

It surprised him when Shizuo actually cared. Izaya wasn’t used to this. He certainly wasn’t used to having someone who he wanted to care for in return. Shizuo was different than all of his other precious humans. So different that he stood apart from the rest. Izaya’s brain had seemed to create another category solely for Shizuo. Of course he’s still human, but it seemed that Izaya didn’t love all of his precious humans on the same level anymore.

There was one that was different… One who stood above the rest.

Izaya tore himself out of his thoughts as he glanced over his shoulder to see Shizuo at the other end of the bar, talking to another patron with that stupidly endearing grin on his face. The brunette’s expression softened before he tore his eyes away from the bartender. “Why can’t I just… let myself try?” he muttered under his breath. “Let us try. Together.”

“Oh, what have we here?” Izaya heard a voice coming around the bar. He sighed as recognition hit him before sending a bored glance over his shoulder. “Long time no see, pretty boy,” Horada said in what he must have thought was a smooth voice.

Izaya turned around on the stool, leaning an elbow on the bartop before raising an eyebrow condescendingly at the thug. “Do I know you?”

“Aw come on. Don’t be like that. I know you remember me,” Horada said as he slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned in toward Izaya. He smelled less of alcohol tonight but the brunette could tell that he had been drinking, though his eyes were clearer than the first time they met. “Let’s start over, alright?”

“Still uninterested,” Izaya said coolly as his eyes locked with the irritating man.

“See. You do remember me, don’t you, pretty boy. How about we have some fun together?” the other man said, leering at Izaya as he leaned in close. “I saw you flirting with the bartender, so you can’t say I’m not your type.”

Izaya barked a laugh. “Are you really comparing yourself to Shizuo?” the brunette asked condescendingly. “Oh, please. Enlighten me! How in the world do you figure that you’re my type from the way I ‘flirt’ with him?”

“Well. I was just sayin’... I mean, you like men, right?” Horada muttered dumbly.

“Of course, but I love all humans! Why would a silly thing such as gender matter when it came to something like attraction?” Izaya paused to take in the other man’s befuddled yet annoyed expression. “That’s quite the look on your face, my dear Horada. Let me clear up a little bit of confusion for you though. When I say I love all humans, I don’t mean I love you specifically, so please… go on your way and leave me alone.”

“Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? I happen to be a very dangerous man,” Horada said quietly as he refused to turn and walk away. “I’m dangerous and I don’t give up. One might even go so far as to call me tenacious.”

“Oh my! Is that your word of the day? I’m surprised an idiot thug like you can use it properly. You should be proud of yourself!” Izaya couldn’t help but laugh at the other man’s mounting anger that seemed to stem from embarrassment more than anything. “Are you done now? Have you realized that I’m very much out of your league?” Izaya paused to glance down the bar at Shizuo, making Horada follow his gaze. “Plus, you’re not dangerous.”

The thug stood frozen stiff, seemingly unaware of the way the bartender had been glaring at him for who knows how long. Izaya chuckled again before swinging his body around on the stool to look straight at the blonde who had begun to stalk toward them. “That is dangerous,” Izaya said as he winked at Shizuo before waving cutely. He spun back to meet Horada’s eyes, the brunette’s smile morphing into a malicious smirk. “And that is what I’m going home with tonight. So if you want to keep all your limbs intact, I suggest that you give up on me. Not that you had a chance from the very beginning.” Izaya once again smiled sweetly at Horada as he backed away toward the door. “Oh, and I wouldn’t compare yourself to such a man so easily again. You wouldn’t want to offend anyone, now would you? Bye now.”

When Izaya turned back toward the bar, Shizuo was standing in front of him looking down at him with a torrent of hard to place emotions flickering across his face. The first and most predominant one Izaya read was a sense of possessiveness. The brunette translated that as the need to protect him which made his own expression soften as he smiled up at Shizuo. “You really don’t have to worry so much about me, you know. I can take care of myself.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want to stand by and watch someone try to steal you out from under me,” the blonde growled low as he turned his head to stare at the door. “That asshole has some balls, I’ll give him that.”

“I know,” Izaya said quietly, an odd tone in his voice catching Shizuo’s attention. “Shizu-chan. Do you really think I’d actually let myself get stolen from you?”

“No. I don’t,” the bartender answered firmly, reaching a hand across the counter to lace their fingers together. “I’m just paranoid that you’re going to realize you’re too good for me soon.”

Izaya chuckled and tightened his grip on Shizuo’s hand. “Don’t be silly. If you weren’t good enough for me, I would have found out a while ago and broken things off already,” Izaya jested lightly.

“That doesn’t sound too reassuring, you know,” the bartender muttered as he raised an eyebrow in thought down at Izaya. “But you know… I did catch the tail end of your conversation with that piece of trash.” Shizuo paused to grin down at the brunette. “It’s very presumptuous of you, Izaya, to assume that you’ll be going home with me.”

“Oh, come now, Shizu-chan. We both know that you practically growled possessively when I said that. I could feel you glare challengingly at that man while I felt like I could hear your mind screaming ‘mine’,” Izaya said softly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned in toward Shizuo. “So... you can’t tell me that you don’t want to throw me over your shoulder and carry me off to your apartment to make me completely yours. You can’t tell me you don’t want to leave physical marks all over my delicate skin to make sure that everyone knows I belong to you.” Izaya paused to pull Shizuo’s hand up to rub his cheek against the blonde’s palm. “So yes, Shizuo. I am going home with you.”

Shizuo couldn’t argue against anything Izaya had said and after a moment he sighed. “Will you stay the night this time?” the bartender asked cautiously, unable to keep the nervous hope out of his voice. 

“Maybe,” Izaya answered honestly. “I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep. Plus, I can’t have you getting sick of me if I stay around you too much.” Izaya laughed to hide the truth in his tone. ‘Is that really what I think?’ he asked himself.

Shizuo regarded Izaya curiously with a raised eyebrow, choosing not to question his accidental admission. He knew that the brunette had meant it in jest, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a seed of truth behind his words. Izaya had both inadvertently shed light on their situation and confused Shizuo further but now was not the time to have this discussion.

“I guess I’ll just have to be satisfied with maybe,” the blonde said with a sigh before a smile lit up his face. Shizuo turned away to walk down to settle the tabs with the last two patrons at the bar. “But I don’t think I intend to let you go tonight, so… I’ll just take that maybe as a yes,” he threw back over his shoulder vaguely registering a chuckle from Izaya in response.

“So that’s him, huh?” one of the patrons, a friendly man with glasses and dreadlocks, said quietly as Shizuo approached. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what to make of him, Tom-san,” Shizuo said to his friend as he cleared away his glass and casually slid the bill across the counter. It took everything in Shizuo’s power to not look back at Izaya while he continued talking to the other man in a soft voice. “I can’t tell if he just wants to play or if he’s serious about getting serious. The things he says and does tell me different stories. It’s frustrating.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen of how he acts near you, which really isn’t that much to be honest, it seems like he really wants to be with you,” Tom said, sending an easy, reassuring smile at Shizuo. “The only way to truly know for sure is to talk to him. You know that.”

“Yeah,” the blonde said as he leaned onto the bar, staring hard at a water ring staining the countertop. “I don’t want to scare him off though.”

“Maybe it’s what you need to do,” Tom said with a small scoff as he pushed away from the counter to stand up. He dug into his pocket to pull out his wallet and leave money next to his bill. “If you scare him off by asking him what it is he really wants... well, that in itself is an answer, isn’t it? And who knows. If he runs off out of fear of how he really feels, and you’re patient, he may come back.”

“I guess,” Shizuo said, taking the money off the counter and smiling at his friend. “I just wish I could avoid hurting either of us in any way.” He paused to sigh. “But I guess that would be better than this feeling of uncertainty that has me almost numb to everything.”

“You really like this one, don’t you?” the other man said with a knowing smile, raising his eyebrow at his friend. 

“This one? You make it sound like this happens all the time,” Shizuo said, trying not to sound offended by his friend’s words. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Ever.”

“I know. That’s what I meant,” Tom said, shaking his head. “In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve never agonized over anyone or even anything as much as you seem to be over this guy.” Tom paused to take his cell phone out of his pocket to look at an incoming notification. “Anyway. I have to go. Don’t think too hard about it and just talk to him. I’m sure everything will work out. By the way he’s staring at us right now… I’m sure he wants you just as much as you want him.” Tom turned to head toward the door, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Shizuo glanced in Izaya’s direction, just barely recognizing the possessive look in the brunette’s eyes before he smiled cutely. The blonde chuckled to himself before turning away to focus on cleaning up. After a few minutes, he felt slender arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Shizu-chaaan,” Izaya whined. “I’m bored. How much longer are you going to be?”

“Oi! What are you doing behind the bar? I could get in trouble,” Shizuo said, spinning around to meet Izaya’s mischievous eyes before looking around the room.

“Everyone is gone, Shizu-chan. Relax. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your job,” the brunette said with a playful smirk, his fingers sliding under Shizuo’s vest to walk up his back. “But I’ll leave if it’s what you really want.”

The blonde’s hands found their way down to grip Izaya’s waist and pull him in close. “That’s what I really don’t want,” Shizuo admitted before bending down to kiss the brunette softly. “But, let me wrap up here and we can head out. How does that sound?”

“Or we can just lock the door,” Izaya said smoothly, slipping a hand down between them to run teasing fingers over the front of Shizuo’s pants.

Shizuo growled at Izaya’s bold hand before grabbing the brunette’s wrist. The blonde wrenched the other man’s arm to the side before spinning him around to pin him against the bar with the offending arm bent up against his back. Shizuo leaned hard against Izaya, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other man. “You already did, didn’t you?” Shizuo murmured into the brunette’s ear who nodded with a playful smirk. “Again, so very presumptuous of you.”

“I just wanted to be alone with you without interruptions,” Izaya said as he twisted in Shizuo’s grip and slipped out of his hands. The brunette placed his hands on the bar and hopped up to sit on the counter. “Now. I’ll be patient while you finish up so you can take me home and have your way with me.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not going to make it easy for me to clean up?” Shizuo said skeptically before chuckling fondly. He collected all the glasses left from the final few customers before grabbing a rag to wipe down the counters. “You know, that ass is in my way.”

Izaya pouted cutely before spreading his legs wide, resting his elbows on his thighs as he leaned in toward Shizuo. “Then move me,” the brunette said boldly as his tongue snuck out to lick his lips. 

Shizuo smirked smugly in Izaya’s face before grabbing him by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder. When the brunette began to kick his feet and demand to be put down, Shizuo laughed. “This way you’re not in the way. You’re also less distracting since I know exactly where you are and what you can and cannot do,” the blonde stated firmly, wrapping a strong arm around Izaya’s knees to keep him from struggling further as he continued to wipe down the bar. 

Izaya huffed and leaned his elbows against Shizuo’s back while resting his chin in his palms. “I’m starting to regret showing up tonight,” the brunette whined petulantly as the bartender held him still while he went through the motions of closing up for the night. “I wasn’t expecting you to actually ignore me to finish cleaning.”

“You don’t regret it and you know it. You wanted to see me as badly as I wanted to see you,” Shizuo enforced strongly as he set Izaya back down on the freshly cleaned bartop. He threw the rag to the side before stepping in between Izaya’s knees, his hands running up the brunette’s thighs. “And I have to close up. I thought you said you wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize my job.”

Izaya’s hands walked up the blonde’s arms to clasp behind his neck. “Well… I’ll try not to do anything to jeopardize your job,” Izaya amended jokingly before pulling Shizuo face in close to his own. “You wanted to see me, did you?”

“Yeah. Is that such a bad thing?” Shizuo asked, honestly hoping the brunette would answer him. “Izaya. I want to see you more than this. I want to see you more often outside of the bar.” He paused to let his words sink in as he watched Izaya’s eyes widen in surprise. “I want this to be… something more.”

Izaya felt his heart hammer in his chest as he chewed his lower lip nervously. “What more can you possibly want from me, Shizu-chan?” he said lightly as he attempted to smile and chuckle to make light of the blonde’s serious tone. “I know that we have yet to get rid of your pesky virginity, but I’ve already given you everything you ask for.”

The blonde tightened his grip on Izaya as he felt the other man start to squirm away. “Don’t do that. Don’t belittle my feelings,” Shizuo said quietly, hurt staining his handsome face. “I don’t just play around, Izaya. If… if you really want something with me… I want it to be something solid. More than just sex.” The blonde paused to loosen his grip on the other man so he could get away if he was so inclined.

Izaya stayed still in Shizuo’s arms as his own slid down to grip the blonde’s strong shoulders. He bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes staring into Shizuo’s warm, comforting chocolate gaze. After letting himself try to collect his thoughts, he lowered his gaze nervously. “I want that too, Shizuo. I just don’t know how to do that,” he whispered, his fingers tightening their hold as if he were scared to let go. “I’ve never wanted something like this before. It’s scary but I can’t help but want to try. We want the same thing, right? I mean… a relationship?” He said the word as if he wasn’t sure of its meaning. 

“Yeah,” Shizuo said breathing an obvious sigh of relief. “That’s exactly what I want. And to do that, I’d like to see you more. I’d like to get to know you more than I do.”

Izaya leaned forward to bury his head in Shizuo’s neck. “Scared,” he whispered, reminding the blonde of their first night together.

“Me too, Izaya,” Shizuo admitted easily as he raised a hand to run his finger through the other man’s silken ebony strands. “But at least we can be scared together. We’ll give this a solid try. Together, right?” Shizuo felt Izaya nod against his neck. “You want to head out now?” Another nod. “Alright. You’ll have to let go of me then,” the blonde said with a chuckle.

Izaya reluctantly let go of Shizuo’s shoulders and raised his head, quickly turning his face to the side. When the brunette refused to meet his gaze, the blonde raised a hand to the other man’s chin. “Hey. Look at me,” he said softly pulling the brunette’s eyes up to meet his. Shizuo stood stunned a moment before he moved a thumb up to wipe away a surprising tear from Izaya’s frustrated face. “You don’t have to hide when you’re with me. Even if it scares you, just be yourself.”

“I can only tell you that I’ll try,” the brunette whispered, leaning his cheek against Shizuo’s caressing hand. “I honestly don’t think it’s going to be that hard. You have this annoying habit of getting me to drop my guard when we’re together.” He paused for a moment as if considering his next words. “I just hope that you like who I really am. I’m hesitant to be around you as often as I seem to want. I’ve been told that I’m best in small doses… so I don’t want you to get sick of me once you’re truly introduced to the real me.”

“Two things. One: I don’t think I could ever get sick of you. Two: I already know the real you. That’s the you that I like. The vulnerable mess that you are,” Shizuo said with a soft chuckle. “And plus, I don’t think that what you show everybody is fake… It’s just incomplete. So adding those two parts together…? How can I get sick of you? I want as much of you as I can get.” Shizuo smiled as Izaya’s face seemed to light up at the blonde’s words. “Also, I think you have this backward. If anything, you’ll get sick of me.”

“Never,” Izaya enforced strongly without thinking. Instantly, his cheeks burned fiercely at his outburst. “I mean… I don’t think I could. I’m just scared to let myself feel so strongly for someone, but it’s too late to stop myself unless I cut that person out of my life. I don’t want to do that. I want you in my life, Shizuo. I need you.”

Shizuo regarded Izaya for a moment before smiling again. “I need you, too. I want every part of you to be a part of my life,” he said as he pulled Izaya back into his strong arms, pulling him off the counter to wrap the shorter man around himself. Shizuo buried his face into Izaya’s neck as he inhaled deeply before letting out a content sigh. “Can we get out of here, now? We don’t have to stop talking but I really should close up completely.”

Izaya nodded. “Let’s go to…” he started before biting his lip in thought. He unwrapped his legs from Shizuo’s waist and slide down the blonde’s body before stepping back reluctantly. “Do you work tomorrow?” he asked as he looked up into the other man’s eyes.

“No. I’m all yours,” Shizuo admitted with a grin. “As long as you want me, that is.”

“I want as much of you as I can get right now,” Izaya returned the blonde’s grin with a small, careful smile. “But, would you… do you want to come to my place tonight?”

Izaya had only been to Shizuo’s apartment and if they hadn’t had this conversation, he wouldn’t have even considered letting the blonde get close enough to invite him over to his flat in Shinjuku. It felt even more intimate… letting him into his home like that. But, Shizuo kept stubbornly knocking down Izaya’s walls, so he may as well let him past this one on his own terms. 

Shizuo nodded. “I’d love to,” he admitted before pulling Izaya in close again to bring their lips together in a slow, yet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, the blonde smiled. “Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now. I don’t think I could have lasted until we got to your place… especially since we have to take the subway to get there.”

“I suppose I’ll let it slide. Especially since you’ve proven yourself to be a very patient man, Shizu-chan. That’s another surprise,” Izaya said through a chuckle. 

“I just know that when it comes to you, it always seems to be worth the wait,” the blonde said as he let go of the man in his arms to walk out from behind the bar, heading toward the door. “Why would I rush a good thing?”


	9. Working to Establish Emotional Intimacy...

Izaya shifted almost nervously on his feet as he watched Shizuo practically gape at the view out of his windows. The blonde stood still in the middle of the other man’s living room, at a complete loss for words. “So… this is my home,” Izaya said dumbly.

“I-I know. I’m sorry,” Shizuo said as he turned toward the brunette, sending him a lopsided grin. “I’m just a little intimidated. I knew you made good money but this is… well, I don’t think I really knew what to expect.” The blonde paused to look out the wall of windows behind him again before turning back to Izaya and chuckling quietly. “This is a very nice place.” 

“Thank you, Shizu-chan,” the brunette said with a wink as he let his coat slide down his arms to set it down on the back of the couch. “Does seeing how well off I am make you want me even more?”

“Why would it?” Shizuo said, his face contorting in confusion.

“You really are different from anyone else, aren’t you?” Izaya said, shaking his head and chuckling fondly. “Most other people would see this and instantly try to think of how to manipulate me into taking care of them or buying them things or… just something along those lines.” The brunette paused to smile at the man in front of him. “In my experience, people are more attracted to money than almost anything else. It’s one of the strongest aphrodisiacs. Especially when that money is paired with power.”

“I don’t really get all that crap. I mean, I don’t see how your money could contribute to what makes me like you as much as I do. I mean, I started to fall for you before I knew about any of this,” Shizuo said, waving his hand in the general direction of the plush interior of Izaya’s flat. “Plus, you certainly don’t act like you have this much money. I mean, you don’t pay for a single drink at the bar… and you let me treat you to meals and stuff.”

Izaya shrugged before closing the distance between himself and the blonde. “Are you complaining? Should I start paying for everything? Should I refuse free drinks at the bar?” Izaya said with a small smile. “Do you not like taking care of me, Shizu-chan? I must admit, I really enjoy it.”

“Of course I’m not complaining. I was just… I like you for who you are, Izaya. Plain and simple,” the blonde said with a soft smile. He slipped his hands around Izaya’s waist and pulled him into his arms. “I don’t intend to stop taking care of you… I don’t care about any of this shit. I just care about you.”

Izaya bit his lower lip as his heart hammered in his chest. “I care about you too, Shizuo. None of this matters to me either. It’s honestly just… a byproduct of my profession. Though, honestly, it is a very comfortable side effect,” the brunette said with a chuckle. He sighed and leaned his head on Shizuo’s shoulder, his lips resting against the blonde’s neck. “You’re dangerous, you know that?”

“What do you mean?” Shizuo asked softly, one of his hands travelling up Izaya’s back to run his fingers through his ebony tresses. “And I know you don’t mean it in the way that other people do.”

“You’re right. I don’t,” the brunette said as he leaned back into Shizuo’s hand and looked up into his soft mocha gaze. “You’re dangerous because you’re making me feel comfortable and safe. Two feelings that have never been instigated by someone other than myself in the past.” When the blonde didn’t respond, Izaya continued. “You give me a sense of security that is terrifying. I’m scared to give in to it because I’m scared that it’ll be ripped away.”

“Well, I don’t intend to leave you. I told you before… I need you. And, at the risk of scaring you further, I really am falling for you. Hard,” Shizuo said quietly, gazing into Izaya’s nervous crimson eyes. “But I don’t intend to stop or back off. My friend told me earlier that I may need to scare you a little. I think what he really meant was to not hide my already scary strong feelings for you in hopes that you’ll accept them and maybe even return them.”

Izaya stood stunned before he looked nervously to the side. “I don’t understand these feelings that I have for you, Shizuo, but I don’t intend to run from them. They may be terrifying but they feel so good. Earlier I told myself to try, so that’s what I’m going to do,” he said in a quiet voice. “Will you try with me, Shizu-chan?”

Moving his hand to cup the side of Izaya’s face, Shizuo pulled the brunette’s gaze up to meet his own. “Of course I will. I thought I was clear about that.” He paused to smile at Izaya. “I don’t plan on running from my feelings. I intend to fall even more in love with you… hoping that you do the same.”

“Love?” Izaya said the word like he wasn’t sure of its meaning in this context. “You’re falling in l-love with me?”

“Well, yeah. What else did you think I meant when I said I was falling for you?” the blonde asked with a fond chuckle. 

“I don’t know. This is all very new to me. I’m not used to feeling so strongly about someone,” the brunette said as he began to pull away from Shizuo, who tightened his grip unconsciously. Izaya smiled and slid his hands down the blonde’s arms to catch his hands and pull him over to the couch. “Hey. I’m not running, I’m just going to sit down.”

“I’m glad,” Shizuo said as they sat down together. The blonde quickly pulled Izaya into his arms as the brunette brought his legs up to drape across Shizuo’s lap. “I’m really happy with you, you know… I don’t want that to stop.”

“I’m happy, too. But I’m also confused,” Izaya said with a sigh as he leaned his head onto Shizuo’s shoulder. “I don’t really understand your definition of love. It’s an emotion that has been almost trained out of me. I have been taught that the kind of love you’re alluding to isn’t important. I learned that early on. Love gets you hurt so it’s best to just distance yourself from it. If you let yourself get close, open up to anyone, even those you’re supposed to trust unconditionally, you’re just setting yourself up for destruction.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Shizuo said, his voice almost sounding irritated. He took a deep breath and let Izaya continue.

“Is it that ridiculous, though?” the brunette asked rhetorically, dropping his eyes as he appeared lost in thought before continuing. “Growing up, my parents were always distant. Emotionally and physically. But I loved them anyway.” He paused as a bitter smile tugged at his lips. “They’re my family, right? We are supposed to be connected. And when I was young, before my sisters were born, one of my parents was always there. But I realized later that they were there only because they had to be. A child can’t truly take care of themself. So, my parents were technically there but for all intents and purposes, I was alone. It took me a little while to learn that though.”

Shizuo felt his heart breaking for the emotionally fragile man in his arms. He tightened his grip in an attempt to comfort Izaya but the brunette seemed so lost that he didn’t even register the other man’s existence. Shizuo sighed softly and stayed quiet, letting Izaya continue.

“By the time I was thirteen,” Izaya explained in a soft, almost haunted voice. “My parents were never home. They were always away on business. That left me with four year old twins to care for, on top of school. So, I was essentially forced to raise my baby sisters… instead of getting to be a normal kid.” He paused to let out a bitter laugh. “But that’s not even the part I resent my parents for. One time when my mother just happened to be home while my father was still away, I found out that she had taken a lover on the side. It disgusted me but not as much as my father’s apathy when I confronted him about it.” 

Izaya paused again, his eyes hazy as if he seemed like he was reliving a moment in the past. “‘Love is not important. Love doesn’t feed you or put a roof over your head. You shouldn’t worry about unnecessary things. Love will only make you weak.’ I remember every word my father had said. Clear as day. I was sixteen. The age where boys should be trying to figure out what love actually is… and being told it’s not important by the man you’re supposed to be able to trust? The man who is supposed to help shape you into the person you will become? Well, let’s just say, it was not a good time for me.”

Shizuo hugged Izaya tighter, this time he felt the brunette snuggle in closer as if he were the only way to bring himself back to reality as he admitted to these painful truths that contributed to just how broken the brunette was. “I’m here, Izaya. I’ve got you,” Shizuo whispered into the brunette’s hair. “You can tell me anything. You can lean on me. I’ll be here to help you through anything you need.”

Izaya sighed before taking a deep breath to center himself before continuing his confession. “After that, I went off the deep end. I tried to find love in all the wrong places… with all the wrong people. I kept trying to prove my father wrong but only led myself to get hurt unintentionally. Repeatedly,” he said softly, burying his face in Shizuo’s chest to hide the embarrassment written all over his face. “But finding out that there was a seed of truth in his words? I wasn’t going to let that happen. I needed to prove that love doesn’t make you weak. At the same time, my definition of love was slowly changing. Slowly turning into this blanket statement that didn’t hold as much meaning as the true word. So, I vowed to never let anyone close enough to truly love me… but I would love everyone in return. My new definition of love was a way to shield myself. Protect myself from the truth. While at the same time, I thought it would show my family that they were wrong. It did in a way.”

“What do you mean?” Shizuo questioned softly, his hand rubbing Izaya’s back soothingly while he listened.

“My version of love made me strong. My love drove my interests in the people around me. And that love of humans brought me to find my profession… further proving my father wrong. And my twisted version of love paid well. It still does,” he said with a small, bitter laugh as he motioned to the expensive furnishings in his much too large flat.

After a moment of contemplation, Shizuo turned his head to catch the other man’s ruby eyes. The blonde looked conflicted for a moment before letting out a slow, resigned sigh. “So then, are you saying you can never return my feelings? Do they mean nothing to you? They may as well not even exist because you don’t recognize them as real,” he said quietly, trying to keep himself from sounding hurt.

“No,” Izaya said quickly, sitting up straight before pulling himself further into Shizuo’s lap. “You… you’re different. I don’t know what to make of you. But it’s not that your feelings mean nothing to me. It’s quite the opposite. But I just don’t know how to return your feelings… I don’t understand them.”

“Well, let’s talk about it then,” the blonde said with a small smile tugging at his lips. “Tell me, Izaya. How exactly do you feel about me? Do you love me the way you ‘love’ everyone else?”

“No,” the brunette said nervously.

“Then, humor me,” Shizuo pressed. “Try to explain to both of us how you feel about me. How I make you feel.”

“I… I don’t know, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said honestly. He paused for a moment to consider the blonde’s request before he felt a proverbial floodgate open as he thought aloud. “You’re special. You’re not like everyone else. There’s this refreshing purity about you. You don’t seem to have an ulterior motive. You seem to genuinely enjoy my company… you’re interested in what I say. You listen. You care… and want to care for me.” Izaya paused to meet Shizuo’s soft mocha gaze. “ And the way you look at me. The way you reach out to me. All of it makes my heart leap out of my chest but at the same time it soothes me. I said before that I don’t know who I am with you… but I think what I meant was actually that I’m myself when I’m with you. My true self. I have hidden part of who I actually am so well that I didn’t recognize myself when you dragged me to the surface.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Shizuo asked as he brought a hand to the brunette’s face, running the backs of his finger against his cheek affectionately. “Do you not want to be who you really are? Because I happen to like this Izaya. Very much.”

Izaya leaned into Shizuo’s hand and closed his eyes, sighing softly. “I’m scared,” he said plainly, opening his eyes to stare straight at the blonde. “I’m scared to be honest and open. I’m scared to get hurt.”

Shizuo felt his heart wrench in his chest once again at Izaya’s admission before wrapping his arms around the other man protectively. “I don’t plan on hurting you,” he insisted strongly. “I don’t think I can hurt you.”

“Of course you can,” the brunette said with a sad smile.

“No. I mean, I don’t think I will let myself,” Shizuo amended. “I think I’d rather see myself get hurt before I’d let you be unhappy. Please, Izaya. Let me love you. Let yourself learn to love me.” He paused to watch Izaya’s face carefully. “Honestly, on some level, I think you already do.”

“I do?” the brunette asked, his eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief.

“Yeah. I mean, even though you’re as scared as you claim to be, you’re still here, aren’t you? You still want to be with me. And the way you look at me…” Shizuo paused to take in the expectant look of longing on the brunette’s face. “Well, I can’t really explain that. It’s just a feeling. You look at me like I’m the most important person in the world. Like you couldn’t care less about anyone else in the room.”

“I don’t,” Izaya admitted easily before an amused grin took over his face. He adjusted his position to straddle Shizuo’s lap and leaned in to peer into the blonde’s mocha eyes. “But in my defense, you’re the only one here right now.”

“Very funny,” Shizuo said as he sighed in mock exasperation while shaking his head. “You know what I meant.”

“I know,” the brunette chuckled before his smile dropped as he sat back, his face taking a serious edge. “But how I feel about you - what I feel for you - it’s terrifying.”

“Love isn’t easy. It’s scary. It’s not easy to practically give yourself to someone else and hope that they will take care of you,” Shizuo explained, trying to figure out the best way to give voice to his thoughts. His hands found Izaya’s thighs before his fingers slid up to grip the shorter man’s hips loosely. “But what is even scarier, I think, is trusting yourself to fall for the right person. So, maybe right now, it’s not that you don’t trust me to love you right, you don’t trust yourself. And that broken trust in yourself is a result of your past. A terrible side effect of shitty choices. Unless I’m completely wrong and you don’t trust me at all.”

The brunette paused to think for a moment. “I don’t… not trust you,” he said, his voice full of uncertainty. “I don’t know anything anymore.”

“Well here’s something I know. I know that I want to be with you,” the blonde admitted easily. “Plain and simple.”

“How is that plain and simple? How can you trust me to love you right?” Izaya asked, his curious crimson eyes pleading silently for answers. 

“I don’t know,” Shizuo admitted with a shrug. “I just… I trust you.”

“N-no one trusts me,” Izaya practically whispered before raising his voice in frustration. “And with good reason! I’m not a good person, Shizuo. I make my livelihood by gathering and selling very intimate and personal information. I made it my life’s mission to learn and understand every terrible truth about the humans I love so dearly!” 

“But you don’t love them,” the blonde said flatly. 

“That’s beside the point!” Izaya cried out before continuing to berate himself. “I wouldn’t hesitate to put someone in a position to get hurt or even killed. Hell, I have done that before. My biggest client is the fucking yakuza!”

“Izaya,” Shizuo said strongly, literally shaking the brunette back to attention. He looked steadily into Izaya’s conflicted eyes as he pulled the shorter man into a firm hug. “It’s okay. While I don’t agree with your line of work… I still choose to trust you.”

“H-how?” Izaya asked in disbelief, staying still in Shizuo’s embrace. “You can do that? You can choose to trust that easily?”

“It’s my choice, isn’t it? Let me prove to you that my trust isn’t misplaced,” he said as he loosened his grip on Izaya so he could read the other man’s facial expressions. “Now that I completely understand your line of work… when you first started talking to me at the bar, I’m assuming you looked into me before you claimed to ‘google’ me.” Shizuo paused to catch a glimpse of guilt flicker through Izaya’s eyes before he responded with a small nod. “Well, how much of my past did you look into? Did you learn about my brother before talking to me? Did you see how many times I ended up in the hospital while growing up? Have you managed to get your hands on the full psych evaluation that my parents insisted upon? Twice?”

When Shizuo paused to wait for the other man’s reaction, Izaya shook his head. “No,” the brunette whispered, surprise written across his face.

“Why not?” Shizuo asked softly, his hands dropping to rub Izaya’s thighs soothingly. “What made you not dig into my past to see if I was even worth your time?”

“I…” Izaya started before pausing to consider the blonde’s question. He averted his eyes nervously before continuing in an uneasy voice. “It didn’t feel right. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to tell me these things. I wanted you to volunteer this information. I wanted to… earn the right to know about you. It felt like an invasion of privacy for some reason.” He paused as confusion contorted his face. “I still don’t understand what it is about you that makes me act so differently. I would never have felt that way about anyone else. Normally, I wouldn’t hesitate to dig up all your dirty secrets. Who are you, Shizuo? Why are you so special?”

“I’m not special,” the blonde said with a fond smile, continuing to run his hands over Izaya’s thighs. “But do you see why I trust you now? You could have dug into my past that I’m not too proud of but you didn’t. You stopped yourself. The decency you seem to push aside as you hide your true self from anyone in order to protect yourself… it came bubbling up.”

“Well, yeah. It’s your fault,” Izaya muttered petulantly.

“My fault?” the blonde asked, holding back a chuckle that was threatening to sneak out.

“Yeah. You idiot,” the brunette continued as he pouted. “You make me want to be a better person. You make me feel like I can be a better person. If I didn’t love you for that, I’d hate you for it…”

“So you do love me?” Shizuo asked, grinning triumphantly.

Izaya paused to think, his pout deepening. “I guess I do,” he admitted cautiously.

“And not in the way you ‘love all humans’?” the blonde pushed him to clarify.

The brunette paused again before sighing heavily. “I guess not,” he resigned. 

“Good,” Shizuo sighed happily.

Izaya paused, looking at the blonde expectantly. After a moment of silence, he raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?” he asked.

“What’s it?” Shizuo asked dumbly.

“You’re an idiot, Shizu-chan,” the brunette stated, sighing condescendingly. Though, in contrast to his tone, Izaya slid further down into Shizuo’s lap and lay his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Izaya,” Shizuo chuckled, lifting Izaya’s arms up to wrap them securely around his neck. The blonde shifted his grip before abruptly standing up, Izaya’s legs wrapping firmly around his waist to keep from falling, as he walked over toward the stairs leading up to the loft.

“Wh-where are we going?” Izaya asked nervously, pulling his head away from Shizuo’s neck to watch them walk up the stairs.

“This is your home, and you’re asking me where we’re going?” Shizuo chuckled quietly. “I’m tired. I was going to find your bed… if that’s okay.” The brunette in his arms nodded and pointed in the direction of the bedroom door.


	10. A Very Good Morning...

Izaya opened his eyes slowly as he woke up the next morning. ‘What time is it?’ he thought absently as he tried to blink away the haze of sleep and rolled over with a yawn. He froze instantly when he was met with Shizuo’s sleeping face. Izaya hadn’t even registered the blonde’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist that had tightened as he moved. 

‘Thank god. It wasn’t a dream,’ Izaya thought with a soft smile, his hand moving without thought to slide up Shizuo’s bare chest before touching the side of his face gently. The brunette thought back to when they had slipped under the covers the night before, blushing slightly at the memory of Shizuo stopping him from going any further than kissing. “Not tonight, Izaya,” the blonde had said. “I’m too tired to give you the attention you deserve and I kind of want to keep talking… if that’s okay.”

‘I don't even remember falling asleep.’ Izaya sighed happily as he scooted closer to Shizuo, his hand moving carefully from his face to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. The blonde had asked about high school and growing up with twin sisters. He was honestly interested in learning as much as he could about Izaya. He had even said that he wanted to meet his sisters and was one hundred percent serious; genuinely wanting to be as close to Izaya as he could. The brunette’s heart hammered in his chest at the thought. No one had ever cared this much.

“I really am falling for you, aren’t I?” Izaya whispered as he continued studying Shizuo’s serene face. The blonde’s lips unexpectedly curled up into a small, satisfied smile and the brunette felt himself get pulled in as Shizuo rolled over to settle on top of him. Izaya’s breath caught in his throat as he fell head first into the other man’s smoldering mocha eyes. “How long have you been awake?” he asked as his fingers slipped through Shizuo’s messy, sleep-tousled hair, smiling playfully up at the blonde.

“Long enough,” Shizuo said, his voice rough and gravelly from sleep. Izaya shivered beneath him as he smirked down at the brunette, dark promises dancing in his eyes. “Good morning, Izaya.” His deep voice dragged out each syllable of the brunette’s name as he pulled another shiver out of the man beneath him.

“Good morning, Shizu-cha… aaah.” Izaya was interrupted by his own surprised gasp when Shizuo pushed his morning arousal up against him. The brunette laughed lyrically at the lecherous look on the blonde’s face before dropping a hand down between them to run his fingers along the waistband of Shizuo’s boxers. “It is going to be a good morning, isn’t it?”

Shizuo’s expression softened before leaning down to kiss Izaya gently. “I got to wake up next to you, so it’s already a good morning,” the blonde whispered before catching the brunette’s lips again, not giving him a chance to respond. Propping himself up on one elbow above Izaya, Shizuo’s free arm snaked around the brunette’s waist before his hand moved up to slip under Izaya’s t-shirt. 

Moaning against Shizuo’s kiss, the brunette focused on the feeling of the other man’s hand against his bare skin. Again the contrasting emotions bubbling up to the surface were intoxicating. The feeling incited a deep relaxation while igniting an almost uncontrollable fire in Izaya. Before he could stop himself, the brunette heard a lusty laugh sneak past their locked lips, causing Shizuo to pull away and look down into Izaya’s eye curiously. “You make me… feel so much, I didn’t know how to express myself,” Izaya purred as he looked seductively up at the blonde from under his lashes. “I love it. Make me feel more, Shizuo.”

Shizuo felt himself growl low as he pulled Izaya up enough to rip the shirt up over his head. “Yeah? What am I making you feel right now?” he asked gruffly, leaning his head down to attack Izaya’s neck with his lips. “Tell me.” He paused to push himself up against the brunette. “What. Do. You. Feel.”

“Sh-Shizuo,” Izaya moaned as his hands roamed the expanse of the blonde’s broad back. He arched up against Shizuo’s chest and sighed happily at the skin contact. “I feel like… I’m on fire. Your touch is electric. Addicting. I can’t get enough,” Izaya admitted as he felt Shizuo’s fingers ghost along his side. He whimpered softly when the blonde’s thumb teasingly passed over a nipple on his hand’s way up to slide his fingers behind Izaya’s neck to pull his head up off the bed slightly, his chocolaty eyes searching the brunette’s russet gaze. “I’m on fire but… I’m safe. I feel excited but at peace. I’m confused… but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Shizuo didn’t know how to respond other than pulling Izaya into a deep, hungry kiss, their tongues sliding against each other as the brunette willingly submitted to the blonde’s demanding mouth. The answer seemed to be more than enough for the vulnerable man pinned to the bed. Izaya didn’t try to stop the impassioned noises that the blonde’s mouth and roving hands pulled from him as he embraced everything he was feeling in that moment.

Izaya broke the kiss, pulling away sharply to catch his breath. “W-wait,” he forced through greedy gulps of air as a hand dropped to tug on Shizuo’s boxers. “I want to feel you. All of you. Please. Can we…” Izaya blushed furiously as he felt uncharacteristically embarrassed by the question he wanted to ask.

“So cute,” the blonde murmured as he smirked down at the other man before chuckling. “You’re very needy this morning, Izaya.” Shizuo suddenly pushed himself over to lay next to the brunette. After rustling under the blankets for a moment, he tossed his boxers out from under the covers and rolled back on top of Izaya. “Better?”

“Almost,” the brunette whispered in response before biting his lip. “There’s one more thing you need to take off.”

“Oh? Is it my job to undress you now?” Shizuo asked earning a dumb nod from Izaya. “Well, then. I accept.” He grinned roguishly before disappearing beneath the covers. 

Izaya felt Shizuo slide down his body and grip the waistband of his soft cotton pyjama pants as he wondered absently why he had bothered changing before bed. ‘If I had followed Shizuo’s lead and just slept in a pair of boxers, this would have been much easier to…’ His thoughts disappeared as a surprised gasp leapt from his throat at the wet feeling of Shizuo’s tongue lick up the underside of his now free erection. “Sh-Shizuo! You don’t… you don’t have to…” Izaya forced out before he moaned loudly at the feeling of the blonde’s lips wrapping around the head of his dick while his tongue teased the sensitive slit. 

One of Izaya’s hands disappeared under the covers to slip his fingers into Shizuo’s shaggy blonde hair while the other stretched out to the side, fingers splayed against the bed. Shizuo had never done this to Izaya, or anyone for that matter, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. The brunette vaguely thought he was emulating the times Izaya had taken him into his mouth as he felt a strong hand wrap firmly around his shaft, stroking up to meet Shizuo’s mouth. Izaya bit his lower lip hard, the coppery tang of blood only just barely recognizable in the moment.

Every time they were together, Shizuo seemed to surprise Izaya in one way or another, but this was one of the biggest surprises he could have anticipated. The brunette moaned softly as he fisted his hand into the other man’s blonde hair and unconsciously tried to buck forward to meet Shizuo’s too hot mouth. Izaya could have sworn he felt the blonde smile around him as he felt a strong arm hold his hips down to keep him still.

As he felt Shizuo boldly take more of him into his mouth, Izaya couldn’t stop the embarrassing whimpers that were spilling past his pouty lips or the flush that he felt burning across his cheeks. He was on fire and it felt so good. He couldn’t move against Shizuo’s arm pinning him to the bed and he felt completely at the blonde’s mercy. Pairing that with the almost agonizingly slow suction of Shizuo’s mouth on his dick and Izaya felt like he was in heaven. 

Izaya gasped as he felt Shizuo lower his head while sliding his hand away to tease the brunette’s tight entrance with a saliva slickened finger. When the blonde growled low at his subtle writhing movements, Izaya let out an unintelligible, overly pleased groan. “S-so good, Shizuo,” the brunette muttered as the hand in the blonde’s hair moved to push the blanket down so he could watch the unbelievable sight. “I don’t even know… nyaahh.” He was interrupted by Shizuo pushing a finger past the muscular ring of his ass. He whimpered at the invasion but welcomed the new feeling as Shizuo continued to run his tongue up along the underside of his dick.

Shizuo listened carefully to the noises coming from the brunette’s mouth as he slowly slid his middle finger in and out of Izaya’s tight ass. Risking a glance up at the man moaning beneath him, Shizuo was met with a slack jawed stare. Izaya’s crimson eyes lost while burning into his own steady chocolate gaze. The sight caused the blonde to growl again, pulling a loud, shameless moan from Izaya as he gripped Shizuo’s hair again and unconsciously tried to guide his head.

Shizuo let him. He gave him a little bit of control while he pulled his finger out only to add his index finger to his ministrations. He very slowly pushed the two digits past Izaya’s slow to yield entrance while the brunette whined at the feeling. Shizuo held his fingers still as he pulled his head back to look straight into Izaya’s flushed, panting face. “How do you feel?” he asked quietly, concern just barely dancing at the edges of his lusty gaze. “Am I hurting you?”

“N-never, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said through gasps, his fingers combing through Shizuo’s messy hair. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Izaya let out a pathetic whimper when Shizuo growled possessively before continuing to thrust his fingers almost roughly past the brunette’s entrance. The blonde licked languidly up Izaya’s shaft before focusing on the faces he was making as Shizuo slowly stretched him; all the while, the brunette continued to pant and voice unintelligible pleas.

Shizuo’s eyes bore into his, quickly following absent direction from the man writhing under his fingers, his free hand moving to stroke Izaya slowly. “Sh-Shizuo. Feels s-so good. More. Give me more,” Izaya gasped, arching his back and pushing himself down against the blonde’s strong fingers, slinging an arm over his face to hide his embarrassing expression. “More,” he whispered.

“Izaya,” Shizuo said, his eyes burning a trail up the brunette’s squirming form to try and catch his gaze. At the sound of a demanding growl, the shorter man peeked out from under his arm. “Don’t hide from me. Let me see your face.”

Letting out an soft whine, Izaya forced his arm up above his head and turned his slack jawed, flushed face down to meet Shizuo’s smoldering gaze. He moaned loudly when the blonde let out a low groan as his fingers jerked abruptly against his will. Izaya felt a surprising electric jolt tear through him as he cried out suddenly. “Shizuo!”

The blonde’s face lit up with a dark grin as he hummed approvingly. “There, huh? Mmm… good. You’re mine now,” he murmured possessively as he began to abuse Izaya’s sweet spot. The brunette whined and panted absently, his toes curling as he slammed his eyes shut. “Shit. Don’t look so sexy. I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Shizuo muttered.

“D-don’t. Give me… everything,” Izaya said as his eyes flew open and he stared heatedly down at Shizuo. His breath caught in his throat when the blonde paused his strokes and slowly withdrew his fingers, the haze that had settled in Izaya’s mind clearing for a moment. “W-wait. Over in the nightstand. Top drawer,” the brunette said pointing to the side in a moment of clarity.

Shizuo crawled up Izaya, looking down at him curiously before pushing himself over to reach out to slide open the drawer to peer inside. A possessive growl rumbled in his throat as he pulled out lube and condoms, his eyes staring at Izaya almost angrily. “Why do you have this?” he muttered.

Izaya blinked up at Shizuo. “What are you… what?” he asked dumbly as he tried to catch his breath. “I… got them after that first night. I just… I wanted to be prepared. Why are you angry?”

The blonde blinked repeatedly and shook his head with an almost bitter sounding chuckle. “I’m so stupid,” he whispered settling back on top of Izaya, leaving the bottle and condoms to the side. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t want to think about you with anyone else. Even before we met. I just… I thought…”

“Don’t be stupid, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said fondly, raising a hand up to brush his fingers against Shizuo’s cheek before threading his fingers through his blonde hair. “Two things. One: It’s been an embarrassingly long time. And two: I don’t want to think about you with anyone else either.”

Shizuo leaned into Izaya’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Izaya,” he said firmly. “I want you to be mine. Mine alone.”

Izaya stared up at the blonde for a moment before bursting out into laughter, causing Shizuo to send him a surprised look. “Sorry,” Izaya forced through his slowly subsiding laughter. “I just didn’t know you were under the impression that I wasn’t already.”

Shizuo regarded Izaya for a moment before his eyes grew serious. “Say it,” he said forcefully, bringing his face a breath away from the brunette’s.

Izaya’s amused expression disappeared as he stared straight into the blonde’s molten chocolaty gaze. “Yours, Shizuo,” he said breathlessly, his lip quivering slightly. “I’m all yours. Only yours.”

Shizuo brought a hand up to Izaya’s face to run his thumb along the brunette’s lower lip. “Good,” the blonde said with a nod before leaning down to devour Izaya’s mouth with his own for a moment before pulling back to look into Izaya’s eager face again. He reached to the side, grabbing the bottle of lube while bending down to bite sharply into Izaya’s shoulder causing the shorter man to cry out. When he pulled away he nodded approvingly at the mark already blooming on Izaya’s alabaster skin. “Mine,” Shizuo murmured absently.

Flipping open the top of the bottle, the blonde poured a generous amount of lubricant into his palm. Shizuo tossed the bottle aside then dipped his fingers into the slick liquid pooled in his hand before freezing. Izaya looked up at the blonde curiously. “What’s wrong?” he asked cautiously following Shizuo’s gaze to the box of condoms, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. “Now that your hands are dirty, you realize you forgot, didn’t you?”

Izaya reached to the side, quickly pulling a condom out of the box and looking slyly up at Shizuo. “Let me help you,” he purred with a wink, ripping the wrapper off with his teeth, holding the blonde’s intense gaze. “Shizu-chan… you’re not allowed to stop while I do this,” he teased.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes before smirking down at the bold brunette. “Not allowed, huh?” he muttered with a dark chuckle as he spread the lube over his fingers before dropping his hand to slide against Izaya’s ass. “Do you really think you’re in a position to be so demanding?”

Izaya gasped as he stilled under Shizuo, a shiver wracking through him at the slick feeling of the lubricant. His soft whine turned into a surprised gasp as he felt Shizuo thrust three fingers without warning past his entrance. “Shizuo!” The blonde’s name burst from his lips before he moaned pathetically.

“Who said you were allowed to stop, Izaya?” Shizuo murmured with a grin. “Put it on me unless you don’t want to continue.” His taunting voice as he abused Izaya’s tight ass was the only thing that brought the brunette to his senses. 

Izaya took a deep gasping breath, trying to concentrate as he reached forward to roll the condom down over Shizuo’s erection. The blonde hissed a breath at the touch and Izaya smiled knowingly. “I haven’t touched you yet today, have I?” the brunette asked teasingly, reaching a hand to grip Shizuo’s free hand, transferring the remaining lube from the blonde to him. He cried out suddenly as Shizuo continued thrusting his fingers while looking at straight into his eyes, a dark interest dancing in his mocha gaze. 

Izaya pulled himself back together as he unlaced their fingers, moving his lubricated hand down to grip Shizuo’s erection. “Let me continue to help,” he forced through desperate pants before smirking smugly as the blonde shuddered violently at his touch while he began to slowly pull at Shizuo’s erection. “Did you enjoy not being touched? Did you like being the one in complete control?” Izaya paused to let out a soft, lusty chuckle. “Though you weren’t really in control were you? The way you want to please me so much… that gives me control, doesn’t it?”

Shizuo only nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers slowed slightly while his thrusts inadvertently became more gentle. “Am I?” the blonde asked quietly, forcing his eyes back open.

“Are you what, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked before moaning loudly when the blonde’s fingers brushed against his prostate repeatedly. He slammed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, unintentionally trying to hide his expression, his hand unknowingly falling away from Shizuo’s dick to grip the covers at his side.

“Pleasing you. Making you happy,” Shizuo clarified as his free hand slid up Izaya’s side to cup his cheek, dragging his gaze back to meet his own. Izaya could only nod, his collected mask slipping away as he submitted to Shizuo’s touch. “Good,” the blonde breathed as he pulled his fingers back causing Izaya to let out a soft complaining whine. Shizuo smiled gently as he moved to line himself up with Izaya’s entrance.

Izaya’s eyes flew open wildly as he stared into the blonde’s steady gaze. “Sh-Shizuo,” he whispered expectantly up to the other man. “M-make me yours. Please.”

Shizuo growled as he lost himself to Izaya’s words, thrusting quickly past Izaya’s tight muscular ring. “Fuck. So tight,” the blonde said as he paused fully sheathed inside the brunette, his voice a low rumble in comparison to Izaya’s loud, keening cry. 

“Shizuo!” Izaya shouted, his eyes watering as he bit his lower lip. “Wait… wait. Please.”

Shizuo took a deep breath and leaned down to look directly into Izaya’s ruby eyes, trying his best to patiently wait for the other man to tell him to move. He shuddered as he felt the brunette squirming under him. “Shit,” the blonde forced out through clenched teeth as he curled one hand into a fist, his fingernails biting into his palm. “I don’t think I can, Izaya. You feel too good.” 

Shizuo began to move slowly, almost hesitantly, before the feeling of Izaya’s slickened heat wrapped tightly around him made him lose himself. He groaned loudly and sat upright to grip the brunette’s thighs tightly, causing Izaya to gasp before crying out. Shizuo’s bruising fingers pulled him in to thrust hard and deep, though his pace was slow, the intensity was almost brutal. 

“Sh-Shizuo. So rough,” Izaya whimpered as he bit his lip again. He reached down with one hand to slide his fingers under Shizuo’s hand gripping his thigh to lace their fingers together. The brunette gripped the other man’s fingers tightly as he slowly felt the pain dulling. He threw his free arm up over his head once again to hide the embarrassing look he could feel on his face as he didn’t know how to react to the oddly pleasurable feeling that was starting to build.

Shizuo reached up to grip Izaya wrist and wrenched the squirming man’s arm away from his face. “Don’t. I need to see your face,” the blonde muttered as he pinned the offending arm to the bed next to Izaya. Shizuo shuddered as he bit the inside of his cheek at the feeling of Izaya absently tightening around him while he cried out. “Feel good, Izaya?”

The brunette nodded furiously as he wrapped his legs loosely around Shizuo’s waist, heels pulling him in closer. The blonde moved their intertwined hands up to pin Izaya’s other wrist against the bed as he leaned over to catch the brunette’s loud moans with his mouth. 

The slight change to the angle of Shizuo’s rhythmic thrusting caused Izaya’s eyes to fly open as he gasped while pulling back from Shizuo’s mouth. “There. Don’t stop. Please. Shizuo,” the brunette mumbled against the blonde’s lips before slamming his eyes back shut and moving his face forward to greedily catch Shizuo’s mouth again in a half-starved kiss.

Growling low at Izaya’s words, Shizuo thrust forward particularly hard before groaning against Izaya’s devouring kiss. His hands let go of the brunette’s fingers so one could slide up to thread through the other man’s inky locks. As soon as Izaya’s hands were free, they flew up to grip tightly onto Shizuo’s broad shoulders, his nails biting into the other man’s skin, as the brunette felt a familiar pressure building in his pelvis. 

The blonde let go of any last remaining strands of restraint and let himself lose himself to the feeling of Izaya wrapped tightly around him. The heat and the friction was too much by itself, but the added feeling of Izaya’s mouth on his and the nails digging into his shoulders, it was unbearable. “Fuck,” he muttered against Izaya’s lips, his eyes screwed shut tight. “I’m gonna…”

“M-me too, Shizuo,” Izaya whispered, causing Shizuo’s eyes to snap open and stare into the brunette’s lost crimson gaze. Izaya’s head fell back as he let out a series of whimpering moans, his eyes refusing to stay open as he rode out the mounting pleasure as Shizuo thrust hard and deep, continuously hitting the brunette’s sweet spot. “Fuck. I can’t… Please. Shizuo,” Izaya begged from under the blonde before he arched up against Shizuo and raked his nails down the blonde’s back. The built pressure finally releasing as he cried out Shizuo’s name, his mind blank as he came abruptly between the two of them.

The sight of Izaya’s climax was more than enough to spur Shizuo’s own. In that moment he could tell he had been holding back the whole time. He groaned loudly as he pushed forward almost ruthlessly, enjoying Izaya’s whimpering as the brunette beneath him rode out his orgasm. Shizuo finally let go of his hesitation and in an instant he felt his own tightly wound pressure snap. “Izaya!” he roared as he thrust hard, burying himself to the hilt inside the brunette as he came forcefully.

Their eyes locked as they both attempted to catch their breath. Izaya lowered his eyes and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I didn’t know,” he said softly as his hands slid up Shizuo’s broad back to clasp behind his neck. “I didn’t know that it could be so good.”

The blonde felt his chest constrict before he leaned down to trail featherlight kisses along Izaya’s cheek. “You were right,” Shizuo said softly into the other man’s ear. “You were well worth the wait, Izaya.” He paused thoughtfully and pulled back to catch the other man’s crimson eyes. “I really am in love with you,” he declared boldly. 

Izaya blinked repeatedly as he slowly came back to his senses. He smiled and shook his head up at the blonde. “I know you are, Shizu-chan,” he said teasingly, his eyes softening. “I’m pretty sure you’re not the only one.”

Shizuo smirked and raised his eyebrow. “It sounds like you’re telling me that there are more people in love with you,” the blonde retorted playfully.

The brunette shrugged as he returned the blonde’s playful expression. “Oh, I’m sure there are. I mean, I’m very lovable. And highly desirable,” Izaya continued, his voice holding an edge of mock arrogance. “Anyone could easily fall for me. I’m quite the catch, you know.”

“I’m sure you think you are,” Shizuo scoffed as he abruptly pulled out, causing Izaya to gasp before glaring up at the blonde. “What’s that dirty look for, Izaya? Did you want me to stay inside you all day?”

“Maybe,” the brunette pouted before shivering at the feeling of Shizuo’s body pushing flush up against his, their body heat warding off the chill from Izaya’s cooled cum on his abdomen. 

“We’re both very dirty, aren’t we? What do you say to a bath?” he purred into Izaya’s ear, earning a nod from the brunette.


	11. Unintentionally Defining the Relationship...

“I still can’t believe that you just barely had enough in your kitchen to throw some sort of breakfast together,” Shizuo said, raising an amused eyebrow at Izaya sitting across from him at the table. “I mean, do you just eat out and order take out all the time?”

Izaya shrugged as he took the last bite of his toast. “Pretty much,” he said nonchalantly. “Plus, I’m not really one for breakfast. Coffee usually holds me over quite nicely.”

“No wonder you’re such a skinny little shit,” the blonde chuckled fondly as he leaned into his elbows on the table. “Though I suppose this morning was a bit different, hm? Needed to refuel maybe?”

Izaya smirked and shifted in his chair, causing himself to wince slightly at the dull ache in his hips. “So arrogant, Shizu-chan,” the brunette said with a playful, mocking smirk. “What makes you think you took enough out of me to merit an energy refresh. I assure you I’m quite animated this morning.”

Shizuo chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow at Izaya. “I think frisky is a more appropriate word,” he murmured as he leaned on his elbows on the table toward the brunette. “You even wanted to play in the bath. Such a naughty boy, Izaya. We were there to get clean, not dirtier.”

The brunette pouted cutely and crossed his arms across his chest. “Well, excuse me for wanting to make my Shizu-chan happy,” he huffed in mock indignation before grinning at the blonde across the table. “I can’t help it that I want to touch you. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Hey. I was in no way complaining,” Shizuo scoffed as he stood up and collected both of their dishes, turning to walk into the kitchen. “I’m going to clean up.” He paused for a moment and looked back over his shoulder at the brunette who had gotten up to follow him into the kitchen. “And you do make me happy, Izaya. You don’t need to try.”

“How the hell did I end up with such a hopeless romantic?” Izaya questioned, his voice holding an edge of bewilderment. “It just doesn’t add up. Nor is it fair to whoever you were supposed to end up with. I am in no way deserving of such sweet talk or… tender care. I just wormed my way into your life against your will. I didn’t even really act like I wanted to be with you in the first place. Keeping my distance; not really letting you in or trying to get to know you...”

“Shut up, Izaya,” Shizuo said as he set the dishes into the sink with a loud clatter. “You didn’t worm your way in anywhere. I want you in my life. I’m thankful everyday that you wandered into my bar and continued to do so. Watching me every night.” He paused to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckle quietly. “I kind of liked that. It was actually really hot, to be honest with you. I saw you every night. Always ordering your black coffee. Your eyes drawn to me as mine were drawn to you. I’m actually really surprised that you didn’t notice me watching you.” He paused to walk over to stand in front of Izaya, his hands drawn to grip the shorter man’s hips and pull him close. “How are you not also romantic? What about that story isn’t romantic?”

“It sounds kind of stalkerish to me,” Izaya said lightly before shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “But I see what you mean. I guess we do have a bit of a romantic meeting story, don’t we?”

“Yeah. We do,” the blonde affirmed with a grin, bringing a hand up to caress Izaya’s cheek. “And I call it fate. There was really no reason for you to be in my bar that night. There was no reason for you to keep coming back. There was no reason for me to look for you every night before we had even talked. Fate brought you into my life, Izaya. So, saying that we don’t make sense? Claiming that you think I belong with someone else? That’s bullshit.”

Izaya stared up into Shizuo’s unwavering gaze for a moment before smiling almost shyly. “Fate, huh?” the brunette asked, biting his lip to hold back a chuckle. “I suppose that’s really the only explanation. I mean… what else could have brought us together? And who knows. Maybe if we had met at a different point in our lives, things could have been completely different. I mean, what if it had been hate at first sight instead?”

“That’s a world I don’t want to live in,” the blonde said with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Izaya sweetly before backing away and returning to the sink to clean up.

Izaya hopped up to sit up on the kitchen counter and watched Shizuo for a few minutes before he chuckled. The blonde sent a questioning look over his shoulder to which Izaya shrugged and smirked. “Shizu-chan looks good in the kitchen,” the brunette said lightheartedly. “You’ll make a good wife one day.”

The dish Shizuo was drying slipped out of his hands and fell onto the counter noisily, but stayed intact. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” the blonde whirled around to stare wide-eyed at Izaya, his face burning crimson all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“Oooo… so you can make that kind of face! So cute, Shizu-chan!” Izaya said through a peal of laughter before he continued mockingly. “And just what thoughts went through your head? Did you think I meant that you would make a good wife for me? Hmmm? Well, now. While that is quite an interesting idea, we haven’t been together nearly long enough for either of us to be thinking of such a thing.”

“That’s not what I was thinking!” Shizuo defended, his face continuing to burn.

“Oh? Are you so sure about that? You look very guilty, Shizu-chan,” the brunette said quietly, hopping down from the counter to walk over to wrap his arms around Shizuo’s neck and look him straight in the eye. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. Your reaction makes me want to tease and rile you up more often.” Izaya pulled Shizuo’s head down so he could catch his lips in a searing kiss, deepening it in an instant before abruptly pulling away to spin away and head toward the door. “Well! I’ll leave my precious wife to finish up in here. I’ll be waiting for you, Shizu-chaaan.”

Izaya walked over to his desk laughing quietly to himself as he sat heavily in his chair, pulling himself in to scroll through his email. After a few minutes of mindlessly sifting through what was and was not important, he leaned back with a heavy sigh. ‘I know I said something so silly like that as a joke but I can’t help but think of keeping him by my side like that…’ Izaya thought to himself before shaking his head as if to clear his head. ‘Stupid. Don’t get so attached so fast. What good will come of letting someone have so much control over you?’

“I don’t like the look on your face, Izaya,” Shizuo said quietly as he leaned against the back of the couch, watching the other man intently. “You look like you’re overthinking and overanalyzing again. When you don’t let me know what you’re thinking - when we don’t talk things out - you’ll end up trying to unconsciously pull away from me.” The blonde paused thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t let you do that anymore.”

Izaya spun in his chair before standing up to walk around the desk toward Shizuo. “Can’t or won’t?” Izaya retorted cheekily as he steered himself away from Shizuo to settle down comfortably on his couch. 

The blonde turned to look over his shoulder at the other man with a soft smile. “Both,” he declared matter-of-factually. “Izaya. Stop thinking unnecessary things. I’m yours. Completely. Let me have you in return.”

Izaya laughed before shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure you’ve successfully claimed me as your own, Shizu-chan. Don’t worry about that,” he said as he sat up on a knee to slip an arm around the blonde’s waist and pull him backward to sprawl out on the couch. Izaya pulled himself up to lay flat against Shizuo’s chest, his elbows propping him up against the other man’s shoulders. 

One of Shizuo’s hands moved up to slide his fingers through the brunette’s soft, silky hair. “I… I love you, Izaya,” he said quietly. “And I’m going to keep telling you until you tell me you love me too. Straightforward. Without a ‘maybe’ or a ‘possibly’.” He paused to drop his hand to run his thumb along Izaya’s bottom lip as he stared open mouthed at the blonde’s bold words. “But I’m in no rush. Like you’ve seen, I can be quite patient when it comes to getting something I want. And I want you, Izaya. In every possible way you can interpret that.”

Izaya lay his cheek on Shizuo’s chest and stayed quiet for a few minutes, listening to the calming steady beat of the blonde’s heart. “Talk to me, Shizu-chan,” the brunette said quietly. “You always ask questions about me and I… I haven’t really asked about you. I’m shitty, aren’t I?” Izaya chuckled bitterly before continuing. “You said you have a brother, right? Tell me about him. If you want to, that is.”

“Yeah. A little brother. Kasuka,” Shizuo replied, his softened voice reverberating through Izaya as he continued to lay against his chest. The blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist and held him close. “Though you may actually know him by the name Hanejima Yuuhei.”

The brunette pushed against Shizuo’s chest to look down into his eyes in disbelief. “Are you serious?” he asked as he stared at the blonde’s face closely as though he were studying him. “Hmm… I suppose now that I look for it, I do see a resemblance.” 

Shizuo scoffed indignantly. “You probably wish you met the other Heiwajima now, don’t you?”

“What? No,” Izaya said without a moment’s hesitation, raising a confused eyebrow down at Shizuo. “Why would I? I met the much more interesting and quite obviously more handsome of the two of you.” The brunette paused to smile cutely down at Shizuo. “But I suppose if we don’t work out, maybe I could use that to my advantage. I could arrange an introduction based on the fact that I know Yuuhei-chan’s big brother… intimately.”

“Oi! Why do you have to go and say shit like that right after complimenting me?” Shizuo growled as he tightened his arms around Izaya’s waist, earning a breathless chuckle.

“Aw, Shizu-chan. That’s why! You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” the brunette teased, leaning his head into an upturned palm while his other hand slid up Shizuo’s chest before his fingers found their way up into his messy blonde hair. “And do I sense a hint of jealousy? Don’t be silly. I would never go after your little brother for many reasons. The main one being I already have you.”

“Damn straight you do,” the blonde muttered, one of his hands slipping up under Izaya’s shirt to trail his fingers up and down the shorter man’s spine. “I told you, I’m not letting you go. You’re mine, Izaya.”

“I know I am. I love it,” Izaya said sighing happily at the feeling of Shizuo’s hot fingers soothing his back. He lay his head back down on the blonde’s chest and stayed quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment before breaking the silence. “You know,” he said without lifting his head. “If you put the two of you in front of me, I’d say that you are more suited to being the famous actor. Looks wise.”

Shizuo chuckled quietly, earning a shiver from the man laying on top of him as the sound vibrated through him. “Want to hear something funny?” the blonde asked quietly, feeling Izaya nod against his chest. “Initially the talent agent sought to scout me. But… I took offense to being looked at like a piece of meat and sort of went into a blind rage.” Shizuo paused thoughtfully, continuing to run his hands over the skin of Izaya’s back. “I guess funny’s not really the right word. But if Kasuka wasn’t there to step in, I probably would have beat the shit out of that talent scout. He really is a great brother. I wish we had more opportunities to see each other, but it’s hard now that he’s so busy all the time.”

Izaya hummed thoughtfully. “I’m trying to picture you as anything but a sexy bartender. And I can’t,” he said as he lifted his head up just enough to catch the blonde’s mocha gaze. “I’m thankful that your brother was there to be the one to become a famous actor. I don’t know how we would have met if you had gone down a different career path. Remind me to seriously thank him when I meet him. If you want me to, that is.”

The blonde smiled fondly up at Izaya. “One day. I’d really like him to meet you. After all, you’re very special to me. My brother would love to meet my…” Shizuo paused and looked confused for a moment. “I don’t know how to refer to you,” he admitted with a scoff. 

“Boyfriend,” Izaya said easily.

“A-are you okay with that?” the blonde asked carefully.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s what we are, right?” the brunette questioned nervously, laying his head back down to hide his face. “I mean that’s what I would call you if someone asked me who you are. Or how I would introduce you to my little sisters. Is that not okay?”

Shizuo slipped his hand out from under Izaya’s shirt to slide his fingers into the brunette’s silky hair, pulling his head up to meet his softened brown eyes. “It’s very okay, Izaya,” the blonde said happily, smiling fondly at the man absently nestling his face into his palm. “Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.”

Izaya bit the palm of Shizuo’s hand playfully before he lay his head back down onto the blonde’s well muscled chest, sighing happily. “Shizuo,” he said quietly. “Tell me more about you. Just keep talking. I love hearing your voice like this. I can feel it vibrate through me. It’s soothing and… arousing at the same time.”

“Really now. Those are quite the opposing emotions there, Izaya,” Shizuo murmured, his hand sliding back under the brunette’s t-shirt.

“I know. That seems to be pretty standard when it comes to any feelings you pull out of me,” Izaya admitted, the fingers of his left hand trailing up and down the blonde’s arm. “It drives me crazy but I love it.”

“There are a lot of things you love about me, aren’t there?” Shizuo questioned playfully, the corners of his lips tugging up into a satisfied smile. “It won’t be long before you fall for me completely.”

“So sure are we?” Izaya mocked before chuckling quietly.

“One hundred percent,” the blonde responded without hesitating. After a moment he tightened his arms around the man laying on top of him. “Izaya. I love you.”

“Mmm… I know you do, Shizu-chan. I can feel it,” the brunette responded easily, failing to suppress the shiver that tore through him. “And this time I can literally feel it when you say you love me.”

“Good,” the blonde said simply tilting his head up to plant a small kiss on the top of Izaya’s head before laying back with a smile. “Now, what do you want to know? Ask me anything and I’ll tell you… everything.”

“Can you tell me about your strength? Did you always have it or did it manifest itself at some point?” Izaya began asking every question he had wanted to ask Shizuo from the day he first laid eyes on the blonde.

They lay there for hours, Izaya listening to the sound of Shizuo’s voice reverberating between them. Beneath the calming low register of the blonde’s rich baritone, Izaya heard the steady beat of his heart that seemed to match his own.


End file.
